Bonding Prisoner
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: A chaptered short story for Summon Night 2: Sword Craft Story. Edgar and Arno take background as the spotlight is given to Lynn and her perspective of the adventure. A bit of a warning inside.
1. Intimacy

**Disclaimer-**Summon Night Sword Craft Story 2 belong to their respective developers.

**Warning** Okay, before we begin this I'd like to give a fair warning to those of you who haven't gotten too far in the game but for some reason liked the game enough to view the fics around it before actually finishing it. If you are those select few and dislike spoilers, then please hit the back button on your browser now. Lynn is the central focus of this fic and as such who she is and her role along with Ryouga's ambitions are of course, center stage here. Again, you've been warned.

For the rest of you, though I do as much in my power to keep to the games backbone and retain the essence of Lynn and the gang, many dialogues and events are altered and/or expanded upon. I mean, Lynn was sorta background until the final moments after all…

-----------------------------------------------------

A lovely silver glow of the full moon mends with the starry night sky as the residents of Cliff Village retire from their daily events. Such peace makes it hard to believe that such a peaceful village is currently under any turmoil that doesn't involve nature's fury.

Despite that, the inhabitants of Cliff Village are a close-nit family that holds an amazing history and even more astounding secrets passed down from generation to generation.

And currently, Cliff Village's greatest secret; its purpose of existence, has been tainted and awaits its moment to tear down the chain of peace and devour those who sealed it in one vengeful swoop. Despite this, in the outskirts of the village past the remains of the home of fallen village hero Edge Fencer Graham, an elegantly dressed young woman stands unwaveringly in front of a well crafted tomb forged from cement and brick.

Inside this tomb lies a summon beast powerful enough to wipeout the planet many claim, she knows this but does not fear it, in fact, she's mesmerized by this… Staring at that crude yet effective gate makes her anxious to the point of madness.

Goura: her suffering descendant, the source to why she's…"trapped here". Her frustration growing, the young woman shakily bit the tip of her index finger, waiting, watching, and contemplating the events that took place from under her.

"Lynn?" The voice of an adolescent boy questions.

The elegantly dressed young woman named Lynn originally turns to the voice with a cold expression but finds herself softening when realizing it's a face she never gets tired of seeing.

One can say it's her favorite person…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Four days ago)

Practically the whole village gathered at the town square and Lynn's favorite person was the cause of it. The boy entertained the crowd by fighting his losing battle to stay awake during the Chief's long-winded stories. Adding to their humor was the adorable looking half-beast summon creature from Maetropa.

The little one seemed to have an affinity with the color green; save for that large red scarf it had wrapped as twin tails, its clothes, its hair and even its tail were all different shades of green. It was hard to determine if it was a boy or a girl from Lynn's perspective and the way it chose to style its hair, along with the large bell on its scarf didn't help things! But it definitely looked like quite the charmer as it watched the boy doze off with a puzzled look.

Lynn felt amused by this.

"Geez, just look at him, that numbskull. Not a care in the world and making a complete fool of himself in the process." Ryouga critiqued in irritation.

Lynn turned to the killjoy blankly. Oh sure, when meeting either first then seeing the other you'd be quick to say: _that's your little brother/older sister isn't it?_ And truth be told, you'd get a yes from both. They are brother and sister or "brother and sister" if you were lucky enough to see either in their true states. That'd probably be the last thing you'd see anyway…

In any case, much like the vein of the elegant Lynn, Ryouga held the refined appeal only one of noble blood would posses. Despite his cool yet intense exterior and his rather effeminate features (no thanks to Lynn's choice in hair styling), Ryouga was quick to anger and considered Orin's only possible rival in combat.

An iceman with a devils killer instinct.

"That's so sweet, you're worried about him." Lynn joked to Ryouga's dismay.

"As if! The moment that idiot realizes his position I'LL be the one having to put up with his whining!"

"And you're kind enough to hear it out to the very end." Lynn smiled.

"Grudgingly." Ryouga smirked.

Considering Lynn didn't make a counter to his line, Ryouga turned to his older sister and noted just how deeply she watched the scene of the half-beast poke their favorite person, eventually waking him from his standing slumber.

He softened when her expression saddened as she muttered: "I'm jealous" but as her younger brother, he'd pull her out of that funk and get payback all at once. That's why Ryouga arrogantly shrugged as he replied: "But of course, Sister would willingly trade places with the Maetropian to be Edgar's guardian beast. That'd be her most erotic wishes come true."

Ryouga sweatdropped as Lynn turned to him darkly. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was because of the people around! Even so, now HE wanted the Chief to shut-up more than ever, the sooner he can head for safer ground (conveniently in the form of his and Lynn's favorite person) the better!

But to his surprise, an amused grin fell upon Lynn's face. She quickly placed her fingers over lips to stifle the giggle she gave.

"Do I really come off as that kind of person to you? I'm sad." she giggled. Lynn turned back to the scene reflectively. "But, I AM jealous… To this village, Bonding Rituals are nothing more than words. Edgar can die along the way someday and that little one **just **becomes a stray… Nothing binding it even if Edgar left it some kind of final objective… It's free to disregard him and live its new life… I'm completely jealous of such a bond…"

Ryouga stared at his sister in surprise before shamefully falling downcast. How could he forget… Sometimes he just got so comfortable in this form that he really believed--No, he wanted to believe he and his sister lived like their favorite person. He couldn't give a damn about himself but Lynn…

Ryouga jumped when Lynn placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no need to feel regrets Ryouga… You'll have plenty of time for that when we return home." Lynn smiled. A smile that hid the darkest of intentions…

Ryouga just sighed and let live. If he survives this he and Lynn or actually Lynn, would be able to be like this for the rest of their lives…

And his favorite person will be that catalyst to it all…

(Later)

"Aha you're so adorable Arno." Lynn gushed at the half-beast. "With that charm you have to be a girl, right?"

"I'm a child of the wind." Arno answered happily.

"…I see… You wow boys and girls. You really are quite a charming child of wind." Lynn smiled.

"I'm sad. The wind seems to be telling me many things about you but I do not understand…"

Lynn blinked twice at this.

"The wind is talking all at once so it is very confusing." The child of wind emphasized cheerfully. It looked a bit puzzled when Lynn mechanically placed her hands on its shoulders and even tilted its head to the side when she regained her senses and revealed a proud smile.

"I see… My beauty is even acknowledged by nature itself. Ufufu. So my status has ascended, I see."

Arno didn't get any of this, but remained silent as Lynn gestured over to its master and "that guy".

"Ryouga! Come and hear what this dear child of wind says about pruned old me!" Lynn wanted to shout, but she saw her little brother and her favorite person whispering in a rather serious conversation.

Boys be, Lynn figured. She could always twist Ryouga's arm for the information if she _really _wanted it. For now, she'd just play with Arno's ears until it along with her favorite person had to race home to avoid the fury of Master Blaire.

(The Next Day: Lynn and Ryouga's home)

"Sister, I'm going out with Edgar again. He insists on another duel." Ryouga lied.

"I don't believe you, but you'll eventually return as soon as you get cold and hungry." Lynn smiled whole-heartedly.

"This is about yesterday isn't it…?" Ryouga muttered. "_Ahem_, in any case Sister, I AM going out with Edgar AND his guardian beast will be there. So I'll…" Ryouga looked away from Lynn due to the sudden uneasiness. "Be back…I promise you…"

"My, did I scold you that badly? I feel a bit guilty."

"Sister…!"

Lynn was taken aback by her little brother's sudden outburst and remained silent when he approached her. Standing a few feet away from her, Ryouga fought back his inner struggle and clenched his fist.

"Sister… be straight with me…" he began. "Just how long are you going to keep on with this charade? The villagers already trust us and think we, especially you, can never be capable of anything evil incarnate. So--"

As she **was **enjoying a nice cup of tea before this chat, Lynn placed down her cup and sighed.

"Ryouga, you and I both know pointless destruction will get us nowhere. We need a member of the Craftknight family to open that gate for us. Of course their little oath to this village stops any will of their own." Lynn smirked bitterly before she continued. "Things like rituals and traditions are like a Bonding Pledge for humans."

"It's only fair, even without that rite I doubt they'd want to castaway their lives by releasing Goura…"

"Hmhm. They hide behind inexistent prattle like dignity and honor to secretly cover up for their own fears and cowardice, how like humans. Right, Ryouga?" Lynn brightened.

Lynn noticed the discomfort on her younger brother's face and sighed. "To avoid pointless damage, Edgar is needed in our plans." she explained. "He's the weakest link in that family and will prove the most beneficial to us. But it'll take time before his trust can be fully won over."

"Wh-What are you babbling about? Edgar is just a trusting guy, too much so!" Ryouga snapped. "I mean, he's practically tripping over his two left feet when he sees you. Sister, just come clean! You… you're doing everything in your power to overcome Guren's Bond with you by sheer will…" Ryouga's expression weakened. "You…We can never live like the humans no matter how hard we try, Sister! Please stop denying that! If you keep trying to fight his shackles you'll eventually… I… This village will be destroyed either way, why procrastinate your freedom with falsehood when you can just seize it here and now…! Sister…"

"It's unbecoming of a strong man to cry, Ryouga." Lynn replied solemnly. The young woman took a moment to get a few more sips of tea before she took a more contemplative stance. "Humans are very fickle individuals. To them, there are many forms of _trust_, each being more meaningless and self-serving than the other. But if there is one form of trust that holds any ground to humans it is that of the intimate kind."

"…If it's Edgar's friendship you want then you already have that…stop wasting time…"

"I told you Ryouga, humans are fickle. To them even intimacy has its conditions. However, the only true intimacy comes from the strong bond made by two people…" Lynn replied. "It's a brief action, but within it the two become one in mind, body and soul… Once that is over, a link possibly stronger than a Bonding Pledge is carried between the two until the ends of time…"

Hearing that, Ryouga barely fought back his disgust.

"…Yet there are humans who also treat _that _as…nothing of meaning!" he argued. "Sister, you… You can't be serious!"

Lynn left her seat to help herself to another cup of tea from the kettle, but rather than drink, she emptily stared at the contents.

"It doesn't bother me," she said, "I've already been violated more ways than one in the past. At least with someone kind like Edgar…"

"…Do you really think Edgar is that shallow…?" Ryouga growled.

Perhaps it was a twinge of guilt, but Lynn hesitated before finally facing her brother. "I will win his greatest trust: his heart. And when the time for intimacy arrives, he'll feel all turmoil and pain in my heart. With our actions his heart will move on its own accord and everything will be shared…"

"YOU FOOL!"

Lynn stood in shock at her younger brother's outburst. But since the outburst was a curse at her that shock slowly turned into irritation. On Ryouga's end, he was breathing heavily after his act. As his face was lowered, he eventually regained his composure and faced his sister with feral red eyes.

"You… Does every path you make always have to be the one most convenient for you…?" Ryouga hissed. "There's so much you don't get it's not even funny! About that gate, about the humans or especially about Edgar… You…" Lynn's expression remained unfazed as Ryouga emanated a mighty demonic aura that rattled the household. "_**I'll kill you myself if it ever comes down to that!!**_"

Lynn's expression remained unfazed even as she placed her cup of tea on the stovetop. Still calm, the young woman faced her "younger brother" coldly.

"I see… It seems the spanking I gave you wasn't enough…" Lynn voiced as her eyes took the same feral glow.

The atmosphere around the room appeared to have gotten thicker as eerie purple particles began to gather around Lynn, many of them coming from the energy Ryouga emitted. When enough of them appeared to reach their target, a powerful wave of energy released around Lynn as the power Ryouga once released became nothing more than an absorbed memory, with Ryouga himself quivering from the awesome power.

"Well, it was fun having you around while you lasted Ryouga. But, you seemed to have become pretty strong, so that means I don't have to hold back as much anymore do I?"

He was going to die, one hit from her and it'll be the end of him… Ryouga didn't know how, but ever since they came to this village, that Bond with Guren was somehow giving her more power than she ever had…

He had to escape, NOW!

As Lynn approached him Ryouga thought he felt his left leg trying to move but it was only shaking, just like the rest of his body. Not like this! He can't go just yet!!

_The word of a Craftknight is stronger than the hardest steel! I'll never break my promise, no matter what happens!_

With the words of his favorite person racing by his mind, Ryouga found his courage and in that courage rested his ambitions…

Jumping back, Ryouga still found his breath to be haggard but still had one final word to get in before he raced to his destiny.

"I'll say this to you now, Sister…" Ryouga gasped. "Edgar is the type of guy… If you were to tell the whole village you were having his baby, even if he knew it wasn't the truth, Edgar would take responsibility like a man… He's a true friend and… he doesn't deserve what's going to happen…"

Was the last thing Ryouga said before he raced out that door to save his life and embrace the destiny that he decided on his own.

It took a bit of time before the calm in the form of her usual nasty headaches came to bring Lynn back to her senses.

The young woman looked at the mess before and then turned to the door. A small smile eventually escaped her lips.

"Even nature acknowledges me as the most beautiful but, I truly am an ugly person."

(End Flashback)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing but the chirping of crickets and gentle rustling of grass could be heard as Lynn and her favorite person stared at Goura's Gate. Because she finds herself in better spirits, Lynn occasionally stole a few glances at the boy. His dress style was typical for a boy around his age, with the long sleeve red shirt dark blue pants and white sneakers; it was the white designed jacket and metal heirloom he wore around his neck that's his stand out points!

That and the messy blonde hair she likes to ruffle sometimes.

Seeing the boy really pulls Lynn out of her current mood, that's why she turns to the boy and chuckles.

"You've been pretty quiet, Edgar. Are you thinking of something cool to say?" Lynn teases.

The boy named Edgar snaps to attention only to humor Lynn when he ends up stumbling back from the realization of their closeness.

"I never knew you were such a klutz Edgar." Lynn chuckles as she brushes back her hair with her fingers. "Or… this is a new type of strategy to view a girl's _proportions_?"

"N-No! Ii-It's nothing like that at all Lynn! I--"

"Heehee. I'm just having fun with you. I know you're pretty a straight-laced guy."

"Straight-laced, huh…?" Edgar mummers with a bit of disappointment.

The blond shows a bit of surprise when Lynn offers out her hand to him. Considering his position, Lynn's features stand out more than when Edgar's standing. You see, to Edgar Colthearts when it came to Lynn the only way he can sum her up was "total babe".

In which to say, in the eyes of Edgar (and possibly in the eyes of most males Lynn's come across) Lynn's attractiveness is something that can never be rivaled. There's a heavy maturity that followed Lynn, Edgar would be damned the day sleazy clothing wins the day as the only thing exposing about Lynn is her shoulders… Then again…save for that very loose robe that did a poor job of hiding the outfit that hugged her body so well and those white cotton thighhighs…

"Edgar?" Lynn questions.

A light blush overtakes Edgar's cheeks as he spends a brief moment admiring the older girl's beauty reflecting off the moonlight. He mentally kicks himself enough to accept her hand and stand once more.

"Thank you… Not just for now but for today as well!" Edgar says. "I-I know how much you must've liked that Summonite Gem…It really suited y--" Edgar cuts himself off the moment he realizes what's coming out of his mouth.

Lynn watches this in amusement before warming up herself.

"It's for a greater cause. I'm glad to help you stop my brother, Edgar." Lynn smiles. "After all, it's the least I can do since Ryouga…betrayed-"

Lynn jumps in surprise when Edgar did what he rarely does: act upon brashness and places his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't say that!" he snaps. "Ryouga… I don't believe a guy like him would ever betray anyone! He's doing this for a reason… I'll definitely find out what it is and I know we can work this out when it's all over!"

"And then what?"

"Lynn…" Edgar weakens before the winds of courage overtake him once more. "We'll be able to go about our lives like before, I believe that!"

The boy is just being childish on ridiculous levels at this point, Lynn can see that. Ryouga went under her nose and stole any chance she possibly has to break that wretched Bond… He knows something she doesn't and she'll chase him to the ends of the Earth to find that out…then, she'll kill him, plain and simple.

This is why her favorite person is required more than ever… he really is her…

"Edgar… you really are growing up." Lynn replies softly. Edgar suffers a full out blush when Lynn places a hand on his and caresses it gently. "You're right; I almost lost hope there for a moment. I really thank you."

"Huh? Ah, n-not at all! In fact, if it wasn't for Arno always trying so hard to make me feel good I think I'd be in worse shape than you about it…"

"…In worse shape than the machines you touch?" Lynn chuckles.

"Waaaay worse!" Edgar laughs. "But seriously Lynn," he continues, grudgingly removing his hands from Lynn silky soft skin. "You shouldn't be thanking me."

Lynn blinks twice at this before she has an idea. "I see… Then you shouldn't be thanking me either. You already know the thanks I expecting. We are alone now, Edgar."

"Y-You mean THAT" Edgar blushes.

"Of course, is it really that embarrassing?" Lynn smiles.

"A-actually, YES!" The boy admits.

Everything within Edgar shuts down when Lynn softly places her hands on his cheeks.

"Well, don't be," she reasons, "it carries with it various messages depending on where it's placed." Edgar's blush deepens as Lynn closes in. "On the forehead it can mean a general message of care and gratitude, the cheek: affection. And on the lips…"

Their lips are only inches apart but before contact can rightfully be made, Lynn shudders from the angry cry coming from Goura's Gate, or more, so a monstrous cry rooted in her mind. Resulting in her attempt at a mouth-to-mouth to turn into a regretful head-to-head.

Lynn is about to make an apology for the situation but softens when noticing the innocence on Edgar's expression as he eventually recovers from a state of swiveled eyes.

She feels something…_off _from what she originally intends…

"Edgar, perhaps we should head home?" Lynn suggests using Master Blaire as the excuse to have him stop worrying about her. She doesn't deserve it, not tonight anyway…

Despite her initial feelings, she accepts the young Edge Fencer's offer to walk her home for reasons of her own.

As they leave, Lynn looks back to Goura's Gate with wavering eyes before she teasingly, shamelessly, moves closer to Edgar as they walk.

**End Chapter 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Notes)

Well here's the first chapter to my fic for Summon Night 2: Sword Craft Story. There's not much I really have to say as I prefer to let my writing do the talking but there is one thing…

**Arno**- Is he a boy? Is she a girl? As far as I'm concerned Arno is what **it** describes **itself**: a Child of the Wind. As far as I'm concerned, Arno is genderless or at least girly but tends to be boyish when the situation comes. Heck, if I choose a VA for Arno it'd be **Brianne Siddall **using either Calumon/Culumon (from Digimon Tamers) or Rockna Hiragi's (from Mon Colle Knights) tone…they sound about the same though…

Meh, that's the voice I hear in my head when having Arno along anyway. Too bad Arno and Edgar are stuck in the background for this story. I always felt Arno's bond with Edgar/Aera as the most compatible.

Also, this event takes place during the "End of the day chat" with Lynn during (if memory serves) Day 3 where you have to find the Summonite Gems to work Bruno.

In any case, see you all next chapter!


	2. One More Chance

**Disclaimer-**Summon Night Sword Craft Story 2 belongs to its respective developers.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thunderous sounds of swords clashing steal away the peace that is usually the Borzak Garden, engulfing it in an atmosphere of determined souls.

"You… You went too far!" Edgar roars as he clashes swords with the mysterious Black Swordsman for, as far as he's concerned, the final time.

The boy's skills have improved greatly; he is able to fight the mysterious follower of Ryouga to a complete standstill. Something he couldn't do in the past, something that made the Swordsman smirk.

"Ho? All I did was take the Daemon Edges, the villagers hating you are merely out of their own resolve." he scoffs. "Humans can only pretend for so long after all. Why don't you just accept the fact you've been abandoned; cast away by a village who never wanted you and rightfully snubs you like the stray you are!"

Just as he gains momentum in their standstill, the Swordsman's words serve as his own undoing as Edgar finds the strength within himself to not only turn his losing standstill back to balance but, alongside a cry of battle, push the Swordsman back.

With the advantage now his, Edgar wastes no time in going on the full aggressive. Slowly but surely revealing the wear and tear on the Swordsman's trusted weapon. The Swordsman could only defend himself until his opponent recklessly attempts a downward thrust finally giving him the opening he needs to jump back.

Rather than go after him, Edgar holds his ground. That suits the Black Swordsman just fine… It gives him a moment to catch his breath… and just study this boy… an individual who he doesn't deserve to even call or hope that in some other timeline they could've been--

"…I'm fighting to protect…" Edgar voices. With his messy blond hair overlapping his eyes and Arno watching him sadly, the young Edge Fencer of destiny grits his teeth as if to swallow the bitter truth. "Even if everyone really does blame me for all of this… Even if I can never win back their trust, I'll get along somehow… I always wanted to travel the world after Ryouga told me all his stories."

The Black Swordsman is taken aback by this but feels satisfied. "Hmph, selfish to the end aren't you? So like a human."

"You don't know a thing about Master! His wind is in the worst shape because of all the mean things everyone said!" Arno argues. "Me too! I'm really upset about this too! Master is trying so hard to make everyone happy and Master always told me that mistakes make us better but when he makes a mistake…"

"That's life," The Black Swordsman answers knowingly. "You're too childish to understand what kind of place this world truly is. This is why you're caving in so miserably."

"I'm… caving in?" Arno questions.

"Yes, you're caving in after realizing the world isn't as happy as you wish it be. All it honestly takes is one little mistake, one critical little mistake and those around you will bare their fangs." The Black Swordsman takes the silence of his demoralized opponents as his edge and continues. "Just consider this a basic course of survival and growth. You're blind kindness became your undoing, you'll just become wiser in time." The Swordsman readies a combative stance. "If you can survive this, that is."

"No way! That can't be true!" Arno denies. The Child of Wind then turns to Edgar quizzically. "Can it, Master?"

The Black Swordsman grins contently when the Child of Wind's Master remains silent. Even as the wind cries otherwise, chagrin fills Arno's heart.

"…How cruel… If being nice makes me look childish and dumb… Then… I… I NEVER WANNA GROW UP!"

Arno's stubborn yet strong words strike a cord with both Edgar and the Swordsman. However, it is the Swordsman who decides to snap sense into the child.

"Ridiculous! You'll lose your foolish childishness along the way whether you wish to believe this or not!

Arno wants to make a comment to this but is surprised when Edgar agrees with the opposition.

"…Even if we don't like it, we ARE going to grow up one day." Edgar admits. "But," he flashes the Black Swordsman a calm smile. "The only thing that really changes whether you like it or not is how you look, not what you believe in."

"Exactly." Arno smiles whole-heartedly.

"Saying what suits you?" The Black Swordsman scoffs.

"There's more at stake here than just earning praise for cleaning your mistakes!" Edgar shouts, raising his sword once more. "Being able to own up to your mistakes and rectify them is growing up too! Arno!"

With the wind carrying boosts of morale Arno nods and casts Quicken on Edgar.

His speed, a gift from the wind, his greater power, his pure resolve. The Black Swordsman has no choice but to admit to this reality as he barely avoids losing his arms from Edgar's blindly quick slash.

"So… it comes down to this…" The Swordsman growls before he casts Quicken on himself to level the battlefield.

--------------------------------------------------------

(Elsewhere: Forgotten Woods Area Four)

"You and Gedharm did WHAT?!" Ryouga yells disbelievingly.

Passeau cringes at Ryouga's sharpness. "Geez Ryouga, it's no big deal…" she reasons. "That loser may be a coward, a snake, a cheat, a skunk, a weakling idiot sissy moronic-"

"Please get to the point…"

"Aww, but I haven't said the best parts." Passeau grins as she adjusts her glasses. "That guy is worthless, but even HE has his uses!" Passeau grips her Magic Cane happily as she continues. "I learned tons of great summons from that fool and all I had to do was pretend I believed his little sob-story about him only wanting to help you get those Daemon Edges AND get rid those wannabes once and for all! Aren't I smart, Ryouga?"

Ryouga gives the body snatcher an understanding smile. "Well, exploiting an enemy's weakness is always a good strategy but… Not this way!" he argues. "This goes too far on many levels… I want no part in this!"

"Ryouga…" Passeau's confusion over Ryouga's actions is only topped by how much of a turn on his mysterious atmosphere is at this moment. So, she easily flashes a toothed grin. "Guys like that aren't in your style, huh? Well, just leave him to get a beating then."

"No, we nip this thing in the bud, personally!"

"My, my. It's interesting to see Ryouga taking charge like this." Lynn voices from afar.

Whether it be fear, the consequences of personal destiny or both, Ryouga swiftly turns to the source of the voice and meets Lynn; the sister who took him in, the suffering sister he betrayed, standing far away and looking from far cheerful.

"Ryouga…" Lynn sighs. "Did you really think you could escape me until the very end? Or more so, did really think the turnout for you was ever going to be a happy one after betraying me?"

Rather than answer, a cold sweat runs down Ryouga's brow.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- One More Chance**

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Four days ago: Master Blaire's house)

The Daemon Edge of lightening: Jinrai. Lynn and the Craftknight family could only gaze in awe at the sparking beauty Edgar held proudly in his hands.

"It's completely gorgeous, Edgar is so lucky…" Lynn sighed. The young woman leaned in closer and watched the reflection of her sparkling eyes against the first key to her success.

Tatiana watched the young woman a bit puzzled before she shrugged contently. "You know you're becoming an old lady when all you go gaga over something shiny."

Lynn didn't even bother answering to that shot but it didn't help that Arno grabbed Edgar's jacket sleeve whimpering: "Master, Lynn's face is a little scary…" aloud.

"You're right, but please keep quiet…" Edgar muttered loud enough for Tatiana to grin victoriously.

Lynn again said nothing but gave the Edge Fencer a pleading look that had_ Aren't you going to stick up for me? I thought you liked me…_ written all over it.

"That won't due at all Tatiana…" Master Blaire sighed. "Right now, you're at a point in your life where you're greatest pleasures are sweets. But for a woman of Lynn's stature…" Blaire revealed his trademark steely glares. "Diamonds are a girl's greatest treat!"

"He never sounded so serious. H-how cool…" Edgar muttered.

"Sometimes…I really wonder about Dad's life before we came along." Orin chuckled uneasily.

"Ah! Is that true Master?" Arno asked, excited to here words from a great mentor.

Master Blaire nodded nostalgically. "Orin, when the time comes, you must keep this in mind because the truth of those words and the burning passion that followed between your mother and I was how Tatiana came to be!"

Tatiana paled. She DID NOT want to hear that!

"Heehee. I think I understand what you're talking about Master Blaire." Lynn began sweetly. "You're saying Tatiana is far too young and naïve to understand the developed mind of a lady, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Wh-What was that…?" Tatiana fumed.

"Hey calm down, squirt. It's only the harsh reality we live in." Orin teased.

"Mm. You should enjoy your youth while you have it, Tatiana." Lynn smiled for the girl. "Before you know it, it's all gone and you're set on an utterly different scale."

Tatiana blinked twice at this, she might be the youngest in this house but as its backbone she understands a few tricks of the trade. She won't be bought in…

"Heh, but when that happens will you still be worthy?" she smiled challengingly.

"Oh, I'll still be around… Unchallenged. And I readily await the coming of another goddess." Lynn smiled back kindly.

At the moment, the males and the Child of Wind felt an unnerving weight around them as they could've sworn they saw the silhouette of a powerful blue dragon beside Lynn and a ferocious white tiger beside Tatiana.

"…Th-This atmosphere is… A tad unsettling…" Orin said in exasperation, stepping back the moment flames engulfed his younger sister.

"Endure boys," Master Blaire replied, "for this is yet another trial of manhood."

Edgar wanted to reply but only had the full burnt of hostility turned to him when Lynn and Tatiana turned his way. Master Blaire and Orin were simply impressed that the boy was still standing after that.

"WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE?" Tatiana and only Tatiana screamed at the Edge Fencer.

With Edgar blinking twice and everyone else staring at her, Tatiana inwardly sunk in her own embarrassment but proudly looked away from her older "not-related-by-blood" brother on the outside.

"…So… Ju-just what are you going to do with the Daemon Edge, Edgar?" Master Blaire went back on topic. "It's not like it's something you can simply walk around with."

Edgar (eventually) snapped back to attention and frowned. "Aw, I couldn't? The sheath is a problem but I would love to use it battle! I could imagine how unstoppable I'd be!"

"That's right, Master!" Arno brightened. "Master would be all like I am the sword that cleaves evil! Tremble before the might of my Jinrai Blade!"

Arno begins to make mock sword techniques to the exasperation of everyone but Edgar.

"Haha. You think?"

"Yup, there is NOTHING Master cannot cut!"

The two share a good laugh earning them swift blows to the head from Master Blaire.

"Idiots! That blade is nothing to scoff at! That sheath exists as a seal to CONCEAL the awesome powers each Daemon Edge possess! You unleashing such a might in your current state could destroy you!" The man scoffed.

"Aah, so we get hit on the head when we say something really wrong. I'm learning something new everyday, Master." Arno said to Edgar while rubbing its head.

"Ugh…yeah, but it's not the kinda way I like to learn…" Edgar groaned before realizing. "Wait. Master, you said **each **Daemon Edge…"

"But of course, there are FOUR Daemon Edges." Master Blaire confirmed.

"Geez, after visiting FOUR temples you'd think Edgar would take a hint." Tatiana scoffed to Edgar's dismay.

Master Blaire ignored the scorned Tatiana and submissive Edgar to have Orin examine the sheath.

"Th-These words!" Orin gasped.

"Well of course, you can read them, Orin." Master Blaire grinned. "All I taught you will come to fruition when Edgar collects the other three Daemon Edges. You'll accompany him to the heart of Goura's Seal and break the seal of the sheaths."

"Then Master's curse will be cast away into the wind!" Arno cheered happily.

"Then everything can go back to normal." Tatiana said with a bit of relief.

Everyone was happy but a twinge of doubt hung over Orin. "I don't know… I'm a bit nervous… I might screw up…"

"Nonsense!" Master Blaire scoffed. "Sure, I caught you dozing off a few times during our lessons, but you're nowhere the brick that Edgar and Tatiana were… I mean geez!"

Edgar, Arno and Tatiana frowned at this.

"I wonder about that last part but… If there's anyone I know that can get the job done, it's obviously Orin! I'm pretty sure he would've long ago took care of this mess if he were in my shoes." Edgar said.

"Orin is second best after Master to me." Arno chimed in.

"I hate to say it, but… Orin really is the most capable of all us." Tatiana added. "Sure, I have ways to go in my Craftknight training but I'm nowhere near as bad as Edgar was at first."

"So the order is… Master's Master, Master, Orin then Tatiana…?" Arno muttered a tad confused.

"COMPLETELY OFF!" Tatiana snapped.

"Umm… you're not really helping here…" Edgar frowned at his Guardian Beast.

"Yes… You shouldn't leave your little brother when he needs you most, Orin." Lynn said. "Everyone has their strengths and we need yours more than ever."

"…Even Lynn, huh?" Orin took a bit of time but sighed. "Alright, Edgar you can count on me."

"Mm. I won't slow you down." Edgar promised.

"Yay! Now we have a new travel partner!" Arno cheered.

Lynn smiled happily at this arrangement.

That's right, Edgar was an Edge Fencer. He had that piece of Goura's spirit that she needed for her goals to come true…

He is her centerpiece…

However, she overestimated this particular Edge Fencer. Edgar may resemble Graham and might have that unstoppable spirit, but he's nowhere near Graham's level of cunning and strength. Even when living with a family of Craftknights he's a damned dropout. The only thing this boy inherited was Graham's obliviousness, so Lynn had no choice but to play along with the cannon fodder until the time was finally right…

…Looking at the Jinrai, Lynn shuddered from the lingering sensations of each and every nostalgic slash it inflicted onto her marvelous body during her duel with Graham. They nearly toppled the half the village in their fight, but her might, her stained bloodline no thanks to the humans who sealed her descendant lost to Graham's _justice_…

She wanted that blade, she wanted to kill everyone in that room with that very blade in her favorite person's hands… Save him for last… Kill Ryouga…kill the villagers… enchant her favorite person; share her heart all before he willingly becomes the vessel that will set her free…

Screw the world of humans; she'd always carry a memory of the only one she gave a damn about anyway.

Luckily for them, she can't (and would never) touch those accursed things; then again… neither could Ryouga… wherever that traitorous little bastard is.

"Say Edgar, since carrying it around would be a problem, why not hide it?" Lynn suggested to everyone's surprise. That suggestion quickly turned into a sour note for the Craftknight family.

"Well… you see… Lynn…" Orin began uneasily.

"Yes, well Edgar isn't what we'd call the easiest material to find in a forging techniques book…" Master Blaire continued.

"Err… th-that's a good thing, right…?" Lynn asked.

"Not unless you like a guy that squirrels his stuff…" Tatiana grumbled. The girl sighed when Lynn turned to her with a puzzled look. "Well, you weren't in the village those days, but about a year ago, a traveling caravan came to the village. It was a lot of fun and the food was amazing! On the final day we bought a large jar of gourmet cookies that was probably the best thing I ever tasted--"

"I'll take it from here, Tatiana." Orin interrupted. "But as you remember Lynn, our little Tatiana was going through her sweet-tooth phase… No matter the part of the day, she'd always sneak a cookie so that large jar was going pretty fast-"

"Hey! What about you, Mister secret stash of five cookies you hid in a toolbox in your bottom drawer!" Tatiana argued.

"That stash was made so I'd actually get my cut!" Orin argued back. "Dad and Edgar did the same thing. It was the only way; you were getting a little chub-"

"That's nice but… What does this have to do with Edgar… _squirreling_?" Lynn pressed, in-avertedly stopping possible bloodshed.

Arno's head cocked to the side as Edgar heaved a heavy sigh.

"I think I'll finish it up," Master Blaire replied, "Tatiana's cookie obsession got pretty bad, so bad the whole stash thing blew up in our faces as she found our spots. As expected of this house's backbone…" he sighed, half impressed, half saddened. "We got desperate, so the men of the house put our heads together and elected the outgoing Edgar to hide the cookies until this whole mess blew over."

"Why don't you tell her the rest Edgar?" Orin grumbled in exasperation. "Tell her everything you did to us…" Tatiana sighed.

It took time, but Edgar eventually spoke up. "…I went and hid the cookies in a place that I knew Tatiana would never expect…but… when she finally got over her obsession and we could all eat the cookies again… I… I sort of…"

Noticing the disapproving glares of his family, Edgar slowly shifted his eyes in any direction but theirs. Lynn didn't need to hear the rest… lacks Graham's cunning indeed…

"They were really good cookies." Tatiana said. "But, as mad as we still are with Edgar about it, we knew that he'd never goof up this big ever again. Nothing can top gourmet cookies!"

"If anything, Edgar being himself brought humanity back to the household and possibly brought us closer together." Orin grinned.

"As expected of Master!" Arno smiled.

Master Blaire gave a nod. "We're shaky about it, but we have to believe Edgar won't _forget _about the Edges he hides like how he_ forgot _about those gourmet cookies. Either way, he'll make us proud."

A look of surprise was on the faces of both Edgar and Lynn but they eventually smile for reasons they called their own…

(Later that evening)

"Thank you for walking me home Edgar, though I doubt I'd get hurt in the village." Lynn smiled.

"I know but seriously, those guys can be so embarrassing sometimes… I just wanted some fresh air myself." Edgar confessed, stretching lazily.

"Do you really think so? I'm pretty jealous." Lynn chuckled. She honestly had no clue what was going on back there, a fine plus to why she enjoyed her favorite person's company. She'll enjoy these days until she no longer can.

Despite Lynn's jovial mood, guilt overtook Edgar's system… And he can't hold it back anymore…

"Ah, Lynn…" The boy began. "In the Ruined Factory… I… I met Ryouga! I didn't fight him luckily, he just warned me and left with that Swordman creep." Considering how quickly Lynn stopped her prior actions to face him, Edgar cursed his fate. "I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier but… Damn, I really don't know what's going on with that guy…!"

He's hurting, Lynn noted. That poor, foolish boy still thinks of Ryouga as a friend. Fair enough, she considered him a brother at one point…

"Just three more." Lynn voiced coolly. "You just need three more Daemon Edges and Goura will be sealed, will he not? Ryouga, my brother will come after you in due time for them but what you're doing is for the greater good, correct?"

Edgar was taken aback by Lynn's use of words but he had to face facts… Also, she must be hurting the most.

"You're right, I can't stop! I'd be letting everyone down if I did!" Edgar toughened. "The thought of Ryouga being my enemy really does scare me, but when I see him again, I'll definitely try to reach out to him this time!"

"And if Ryouga has nothing to say you?"

Edgar was again taken aback, but he had a strong spirit. "Th- Impossible! Fighting each other would be pointless, we're not enemies! This is probably some misunder-"

"Edgar, he's my brother! I don't like it myself, but we have to face facts here!" Lynn placed a hand where the heart is to emphasize her feelings. "How do you think I feel about the idea of him betraying all of us? Or the thought of you two fighting like this, it's…"

Not wanting to show weakness to her favorite person, Lynn looked away from him while her robe's loose left sleeve covered her lips… and hid a satisfied grin…

"Lynn… I don't think Ryouga is our enemy at all. I want to prove this but…"

A strong blush appeared on Edgar's cheeks as Lynn placed two fingers over his lips.

"In due time, Edgar…" she hushed. "For now, just three more…"

(End flashback)

----------------------------------------------------------

Within the Forgotten Woods the two who call each other "sibling" engage in a fierce staring contest. Whereas Lynn remains cool and unmoving, Ryouga stands tense and mentally cursing his fate every second.

One false move and his dear sister will tear him apart…

Passeau however, is oblivious to the atmosphere and frantically looks at Ryouga then hastily at Lynn. The body snatcher continues this for a bit until she sees a giant figurative red arrow with the label "rival" on it.

"Oh I get it…" she smirks. Passeau then moves in front of Ryouga protectively. "Get lost, bimbo! Ryouga already has a potential girlfriend and that's ME! No stalkers need apply."

Whether the body snatcher is being courageous due to her new talents or stupid, her gesture helps Ryouga gain his senses. Lynn on the other hand appears ignorant to the warnings and begins to approach the duo.

"Airhead… Weren't you listening to a word I sai-"

"Get out of here!" Ryouga warns gruffly. Passeau grins victoriously until Ryouga quickly moves in front of her and gives her a harsh glare. "Go! I said run away!!"

"Ry-Ryouga… You can't be serious…" Passeau weakens. "You're getting all pale and jumpy… Just who is she anyway?!"

Ryouga doesn't bother acknowledging the body snatcher. Instead, he shakily readies into a combative stance and reluctantly grips his blade.

Watching this, the cool and collected Lynn gives an understanding smile. "You're doing the right thing; after all, I AM on Edgar's side."

"See!" Passeau chimes in. "She probably sauntered all the way out here thinking she could put one over on us and win that lanky wimp's attention! Not that, I'd uh, do something like that for you… Err willingly… But it pisses me off that she has the nerve to copy my fantasies!"

"…You still have those ambitions of yours, don't you?" Ryouga voices to the dismay of the ignored Passeau.

Lynn continues her way and sighs reflectively. "And are you still against it?" she questions. "You're quite a multi-standard person. Even now, you still hold onto your past with Edgar."

Passeau has it pretty clear that these two are ignoring her but this…hussy's lines are rather…

"Hey, Ryouga…" Passeau begins. "I noticed myself. You could crush those losers anytime you want, but you always seem to let them off just when they're talking too much… Why?"

"Yes, Ryouga," Gaining a good distance from her victims, Lynn stops in place and smiles sweetly. "Just what is it that you are hiding from me and _my_ dear friend, Edgar?"

The grip Ryouga has on his blade tightens but he has to keep head! He'd be playing into Lynn's hands otherwise and they both know that--

And it's because of that truth Ryouga regains his composure.

"Tsk, this situation with Gedharm must really be getting the better of me…" Ryouga acts. "Passeau," he acknowledges the body snatcher, "do you really think that little of my abilities? I mean, why should I, a warrior of my proud status dirty my hands against some human and his band of no-talents?" he emphasizes when Passeau shows confusion.

Watching Lynn's composure crumble from a few wordings of reality in a boisterous sense calms Ryouga. _Just who is the one clinging to the past here, Sister?_ He grins mentally.

"I must be quite the actor if a bit of pity for what's to come suddenly assumes the worst of me. Not to mention my code, I always must uphold that." Ryouga continues. He then turns to his ally seriously. "Besides, while I'm not too sure about you, I or our other allies cannot touch the Daemon Edge while it still rests in its mantle. Edgar and the power he possesses are needed to purify the blade and break the mantle's seal…" Ryouga hesitates, but gives Passeau a darkened expression. "He'll be dealt with when the time comes…"

Passeau blinks twice at this but gives a toothed-grin. "O-of course! I never doubted you for a second, Ryouga! Feeling pity for that pitiful lanky fool and his green puff of fur? Hah, what a cruel joke!" she laughs unaware of the fact Ryouga grimaces after that crack. Lynn however, does. "Say Ryouga, just who is _**THAT **_anyway? Walking around dressed like that? Is she supposed to the crème of some brothel?"

For that one, it took Ryouga every ounce of restraint he has to NOT strike the body snatcher. He already has Lynn where HE wants her for a change, so he can't show weakness now.

"Her…?" Ryouga hesitates. He turns to the one he calls sister and, due to all the memories of better days, gives a small smile. "She's… Hardly familiar." he scoffs. "I do remember meeting a rather attractive woman. Attractive, but deceitful. She had abilities useful to me, so I tagged along until all the pieces were finally in place…"

"Ooh Ryouga! I never you knew you had such a wild streak!" Passeau coos.

"It was desperate times then," he sighs, "but she deserved it. She went on and on about her beauty, I found that hilarious at her age. I…" Ryouga swallows the bitterness before continuing. "I always found her ways… _**revolting**_…"

Still standing in her place, every muscle within Lynn tightens as she reveals a face of pure malice at the betrayer!

That's all Ryouga sees before he's suddenly struck by some powerful unseen force blowing past Lynn and sending him flying into the sea of trees far away.

"You BITCH!" Passeau roars after screaming out Ryouga's name in horror.

Passeau raises her Magic Cane for combat but as Lynn has continuously done since her arrival, ignores the body snatcher and walks down the path of Armageddon.

She has quite a walk ahead of her after all…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Droplets of blood fly into the air during Ryouga's violent coughs.

The once more lush area of the Forgotten Woods has officially lost its title to fame no thanks to the lengthy line of irreplaceable damage that cuts through all what makes it lovely and whole.

And at the end of the line, merely surprised he's alive lays the battered Ryouga. Or… at least, that face looks something like Ryouga's… But that unstoppable looking body and black spiky hair… the pale skin and risqué dress style… Moreover, his menacing features and large claws for hands…

The ice man turns out to be a demon in disguise after all…

"_Hah… Hah… _Sister must've been really pissed this time around…" he jokes in-between pained breathes for air.

"Even after all this, you still wish to refer to me as _Sister_, Ryouga?"

Ryouga shudders as he notes Lynn's approach. How far did she throw- No, just how strong has she become?

Lynn stands over the betrayer with a cold expression, but as she takes a moment to victoriously brush back her hair out of her eyes, she softens. "So, you had no choice but to revert to your true state to survive a minor slap like that? Have I overestimated you?" Lynn's expression hardens once more as Ryouga chooses trying to move over listening to her. "Just look at far you've fallen, straggling about for your worthless life… What happened to that unstoppable pride, _Brother_?" she voices.

Ryouga halts all actions when he hears that and shows even more surprise as a hue of light blue overtakes his body.

"…Sister… You…"

"Ryouga…" Lynn hesitates, but does not stop healing. "Even if you somehow succeed, your efforts will still be of the will of Master Guren and my own. You do realize that, don't you?"

"I… Of course I realize that!" Ryouga snaps. "But what you don't get is that the Edge Fencer and the powers of Mono Shift aren't the only way to enact the ritual!" Ryouga cries out when Lynn has her hand glowing light blue become an icky purplish-black. "_Hah…! Hah…! _I… I am not lying to you sister! _Nnngh! _Think…the ritual says a great power; it doesn't exactly have to be that of the Edge Fencer… _**Aaughh!!**_"

"Goura, MY descendant… His soul is what makes the powers of the Edge Fencer, or have you forgotten, Ryouga?" Lynn uses her free hand to release a glow of light blue along side the hand of purplish-black. However, the latter seems to have far too much ground for the light blue to mean anything. "Are you telling me that a body can exhibit powers far greater than when merged with its true soul? Really, do you take me for some kind of fool?"

What Ryouga is saying **does **ring a bell to Lynn though… she just can't place her finger on why…

"Ed…Edgar is a great guy…**we **know that…! But…" Tears roll down Ryouga's cheeks as the blood seeping from his lips are a thick black. "…_Aah… _He's getting stronger… But… even if you leave me like this… **I** can easily overcome the power of Mono Shift…!" he claims. "We… we just need a powerful vessel! What good is an Edge Fencer…_Uughk! _If an oni… of my…_Cough!_" Ryouga's violent coughs progress until he vomits black blood. "…I… I am far stronger than Edgar…! That's why sister…_**Aah… Aaughk…!"**_

The life from Ryouga's eyes begins to fade until a piercing green light along with a hint of light blue engulfs him.

"One more chance." Lynn says to the shocked Ryouga. "…We have our differences about methods, but siblings never agree, right?"

Ryouga remains silent until the green glow disappears and a strong shade of blue is what remains behind before dispersing. The internal injuries are still there and hurt a lot, but he can at least sit up now…

And all the young betrayer could do is watch his sister in pure awe.

Lynn doesn't know why, but she feels deep relief from this… Horrible misunderstanding… And as such, her strained expression washes away.

"…I don't like it but, Ryouga, my dear little brother… Just collect the Daemon Edges for now. As for our dear Edgar's strength," she continues, "I wish to believe in it. It's only right… Goura's powers, the bloodline that rightfully belongs to direct descendants will be mine to use freely, and it will all end…" Ryouga doesn't like the situation, but he softens when seeing the genuinely happy smile Lynn gives him. "Edgar is strong, but not the type of strong we need, at least not yet. And I'll make sure he becomes the perfect vessel. That is my end of the plan…"

The serene atmosphere turns back to Armageddon as that unseen force shields Lynn and Ryouga from a bolt of lightning.

"You… Psychotic bitch…!" Passeau hisses.

The frustration on Lynn's face returns as she finally acknowledges Passeau only to be taken aback by the familiarity.

"Nina?" Lynn says before remembering how the spirit-but-not-really-a-ghost girl looks. "Oh I think I know who you are. It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Body Snatcher." she half-smiles.

Despite Ryouga's warnings to run, Passeau doesn't back down!

"Heh, I suit this body way more than that wimp does." Passeau smirks. "Unlike that little mouse, I have no problem flaunting what a babe I look in it, don't you agree?"

Lynn holds back her disgust as the body snatcher wiggles her hips seductively.

"Well, Nina is quite cute as she is." Lynn admits. "But," she fakes an innocent look, "a woman who must steal the deserving beauty of another is nothing less of a helpless hag."

A red X-shaped vein appears on the left side of Passeau's head after that shot.

"Am I wrong?" Lynn asks when Passeau questions her. "This body you see here is the real thing: A smoking hot tomato acknowledged by even the elements. And my true form is even more of an eye-pleaser than this. How I dress is in how to feel liberated. So how does it go for you? Miss hag stealing the body of sleeping young maidens."

"I'm in my teens, dammit!!" Passeau yells. "I… This dull world just won't accept the true form of MY marvelous body!"

"Marvelous? I wonder." Lynn questions. "But of course this world won't accept **your **form because **sprites **are just petty spirits without a home world to call their own anyway."

Lynn gives Passeau a sympathetic smile when she flinches. "Yes… I wasn't quite sure myself until Edgar told everyone about his adventure in the Subterranean Bay. When I heard about how you reacted to those oh so scary lobster claws I suddenly realized what you must be!"

"…The hell do you know…?" Passeau hisses when Lynn playfully calls her a poor thing.

Lynn blinks twice at the body snatcher's seriousness before muffling her burst of giggles with her left hand soon afterwards. This just whittles Passeau's already short patience.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you! Just at the cruel joke creation can be at times." Lynn reasons. "A long time, I remember hearing how the lowly sea sprites of Sapureth thought they'd gain notice by making a _kingdom _in the center of that realm. The nobles of that world must have a lot of patience if they were willing to put up with your nonsense." she chuckles.

Passeau's expression tightens but she quickly gives her opponent a proud grin. "Those nobles were all talk, if they wanted their little spring so badly they could've at least begged." she shrugs. "It was far useful to us than anyone there anyway."

"You really think that?" Lynn counters playfully. "No matter the element they gain an affinity with, a sprite is still a worthless sprite. If anything, I hear their own element harms them far more than any opposing one. You all must have been suffering a lot, in that coveted little spring of yours…"

Passeau grimaces at the memory. After ages of disrespect and being treated like mere throw-rugs, gaining access to the Spring of Ages proves to be the greatest accomplish for ANY sprite… There were those who question why any of the greater powers didn't try to stop their little revolution even with that pointless (yet ongoing) war between angels and demons…

But Passeau eventually figures out the hard way why those Sapureth bastards only smirk and snicker when they would try to flaunt their great victory…

…That water really burns…

"You shut up!" Passeau growls.

"All summon creatures know of the Sapureth Spring of Ages." Lynn explains. "A gorgeous fountain that constantly flows with an everlasting supply of water. However, only a sprite wouldn't know the difference between actual water and liquefied mana."

"I said shut up!!"

"Mana gathered from all the fallen souls of every demon and angel who continued forsaking their world's creator and continued fighting their endless battles. A power source stemmed from all the arrogance and hate spread by Sapureth ancestors now acting as the energy for demon and angel alike from afar yet brings them a painful death up-close."

"SHUT UP!!"

"For you worthless sprites to be allowed to live that long, even the gods mocked you." Lynn smiles darkly. "Yet in the end, not the spring, not the gods, but a puny lobster creature that was far too simple to ignore your kingdom was what leads to its destruction… How sad…"

"WE LASTED BECAUSE WE'RE THE STRONGEST! SPRITES CAN LIVE ANYWHERE AND NEVER SUCCUMB EASILY! I'M NOT SOME WEAKLING LIKE YOU!!!"

Passeau has always been quite the character, but Ryouga finds himself looking away uneasily as the body snatcher breaks into a tearful mess.

"Please, you were a source of entertainment to everyone. So, shall you humor me, Miss Body Snatcher?" Lynn invites. "I'm not a fan of stealing Edgar's thunder, but I AM quite fond of Nina. So I'll just make quick work of you here and rip your soul out of that body myself."

Passeau fearfully steps back at first, but toughens at the realization of the situation.

"_Ngh!_ NO! Get out of here!" Ryouga warns. "You don't know what she… my…"

"Hmhm. Even your partner has little fate in you." Lynn cuts in. "After all, you are nothing but petty little sprite who can only steal bodies when your victim sleeps. Even after all this time, you can only use this little of Nina's actual potential. Oh, how do I know?" Lynn teases. "Well, I **was **a high priestess back in my world… But enough about me, what about you strongest sprite? What do you have to present?"

"…I…am…" From the depths of her heart, Passeau hates individuals like the one before her… Always so smug, thinking they're strong just because they have it naturally… SHE'S strong… yes; everyone… talks too damn much. "…What I have to show-off?" she grins darkly. "ME of course! The last face you'll every see, so you watch too, Ryouga. I'll show you how awesome I've become!"

"…But you're a sprite and," Lynn voices, "that's not you."

A long silence overtakes the area. When Lynn takes it upon herself to justify Passeau's condition, the body snatcher bites the bottom her lip.

"You…" Passeau's patience reaches its peak! "_**I AM STRONG!!!**_"

With a feral look in her eyes, Passeau pumps everything she is into summoning a bulky yet powerful looking green and yellow hovering mechanoid with a red orb in the center. The cost of calling such a high tier creature to this world creates a burning sensation within that of Passeau and the already weakened and faraway Nina.

Passeau doesn't care for any of that. This rush, it excites her! And watching the look of awe on Ryouga and that witch… it intoxicates her…

"_Hah…hah…_Are you… _Hah… _afraid? …You should be…!" Passeau pants. The body snatcher then grips her Magic Cane victoriously. "I told you I'm the strongest! I survived what kills demons and angels, I outsmart my foes and I have the body of a Summoner! _**THERE'S NOTHING I CANNOT DO!!**_"

**To prove herself to all, Passeau has Lynn in her sights!**

"Ryouga, watch me!" Passeau yells as she has her mechanoid attack Lynn with a piercing beam from its gem.

**End Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Notes)

To keep on track, this event takes place on "Day 8" of the game. Where Gedharm uses his underhanded spell to make the village and even the Chief and Craftknight family turn against Edgar/Aera. Ultimately my second favorite "Day" in the game as you finally stick it to that bastard Gedharm.

My favorite Day in the game is "Day 6" GUNVALD.

If memory serves, I'm pretty sure Lynn and Passeau never met face to face prior to "Day 9" where she watched Toumei kick serious ass. But since Lynn was never truly on our side from the start, I wrote this chapter assuming this and out of my confusion to her lines to Ryouga after Edgar/Aera defeats him one last time at Goura's Gate. Which also gave me the impression (after playing the game like three times at that point) that she ran into him during her "searching" or is just plain content with her abilities.

**1.** In the flashback, Arno's jokes about Edgar using Jinrai to be the sword that cleaves evil. This along with the other parts of the joke is a reference to the character Sanger Zonvolt of another Banpresto series: **Super Robot Wars**.

**2.** **Aera mode: **In the Aera scenario the "cookie wars" meets the same results but had an overall different climax: Though the situation with Tatiana was a problem, Master Blaire and Orin also had to deal with the concept that while Tatiana was in a sweet-tooth phase, Aera had a natural sweet-tooth. **Special Note: **Whereas Tatiana simply gains weight from eating too much sweets and Lynn, though tends to avoid them, says they're nice for shaping a lady's sweet side (Ryouga would then argue that all the fat goes to either Lynn's cleavage or her hips, specifically her rear), Aera can eat as much sweets as she likes and never gains a pound. (She thanks her Craftknight training.) Ultimately making her Tatiana's perfect guinea pig when making new sweets, to Aera's deep dismay.

Aside from that, Orin and Master Blaire had two cookie monsters to deal and formed an alliance. Being the backbone of the house, Tatiana was a few steps ahead of them and decides to form an alliance with Aera asking her to hide the jar so she could go and sneak cookies just for them.

Aera, like Edgar goes to hide the area in the exact same area, however, unlike Edgar who successfully hides it, on her way to that place, Aera wants to sneak a bite of another cookie simply feeling she'll make it up to Tatiana later. Running while trying to get the cookie, Aera trips and the jar along with the cookies in it fall of the cliff. Aside from the one hanging from her mouth, Aera makes a grab for jar but luckily for her, Ryouga was passing by and pulls her away from the edge before she fell too.

With Ryouga there, the situation was sorted out and the family was just happy to know Aera wasn't hurt. When Aera suggests she split the remaining cookie three ways (for Blaire, Orin and Tatiana) they all agreed to give it to their little Aera's (yes, even Tatiana calls her this despite Aera being older) savior, even though it's not much of an actual thanks. Ryouga was pretty embarrassed about it but takes it grudgingly. As he stayed for dinner, it was nightfall when Ryouga heads home, remembering the troublesome cookie in his pocket, Ryouga scoffs it before taking a bite himself.

He then regrets not buying any himself… Maybe he could've sweetened Lynn's ways with them.

**3.** Passeau… what's there to say about her…? Well, at first, despite what she did to sweet little Nina, I considered her a minor nuisance. Just thinking of the situation with Lobsta Dragon as a stupid joke scenario until much later in the game.

My hatred for the character didn't stem until what she did to GUNVALD (later cursing Xeride's name when he owns up to be the one sabotaging him) however, I felt Passeau had to go after her "going too far" in her usual taunts as Nina suffers in the Borzak Garden… (Perhaps I'm just overly fond of Nina or perhaps Nina wasn't being completely honest with just how badly Passeau taunts her, but compared to the encounters the player gets to witness between them, she was just heartless there.) So of course, wanting revenge for two occasions and just plain tired of the annoying little body snatcher, I was more than happy to pound her and her summon creature (a couple of times) into the ground.

However, at this point she was nothing but a sniveling mess over Ryouga making me wonder what the heck was up with her and after feeling a tad bad for her as you rightfully force her out of Nina's body felt empty at not even knowing what she truly wanted and why.

All in all, I enjoyed making up that little back-story for Passeau and going a bit more into her "tough talk but is actually a coward by nature" personality and hope to go even deeper in future chapters.

**4.** About that bolded narrative text at the end of (and in future chapters before as well) the chapter well, in another fic I write (Distanced Hurricane) I would always joke about if I had art talent I'd make a caption saying (blah). I decided to stop hiding behind that excuse and see if I could do it for real as of **Chapter 6**. I like method and chose to carry it over to all the other stories I write.

But it bothers you all enough; I'll give the call to go back to the old way. I'm not usually the most willing to budge when it comes to reader commentary on story/character content that they have issues with but I'm quite fine with (writing/literary mechanics is a different story) but if it really "detracts from the story"… It wouldn't be right to screw with you guys…

**5.** Though I wanted to go into this in later chapter notes the more I play this game the worse I feel for Ryouga. I mean, the poor guy just wants to protect/save the two people he cares for most and had so much on his shoulders because of that. Though honestly, his arrogance didn't help things either… But what was he really supposed to say to Edgar/Aera? And considering who "Goura" really was and who was going to be screwed over when it's all said and done, the situation was one big mess waiting to happen anyway.


	3. Hellcat

**Disclaimer-** Summon Night Sword Craft Story 2 belong to their respective developers.

-----------------------------------------------------

"…What I have to show-off?" Passeau grins darkly. "ME of course! The last face you'll every see, so you watch too, Ryouga. I'll show you how awesome I've become!"

"…But you're a sprite and," Lynn voices, "that's not you."

A long silence overtakes the area. When Lynn takes it upon herself to justify Passeau's condition, the body snatcher bites the bottom her lip.

"You…" Passeau's patience reaches its peak! "_**I AM STRONG!!!**_"

With a feral look in her eyes, Passeau pumps everything she is into summoning a bulky yet powerful looking green and yellow hovering mechanoid with a red orb in the center. The appearance of such a summon is one that shocks all three onlookers, while the cost of calling such high tier creature to this world creates a burning sensation within that of Passeau and the already weakened Nina.

Passeau doesn't care for any of that. This rush, it excites her! And watching the look of awe on Ryouga and that witch… it satisfies her…

"_Hah…hah…_Are you… _Hah… _afraid? …You should be…" Passeau pants. The body snatcher then grips her Magic Cane victoriously. "I told you I'm the strongest! I survived what kills demons and angels, I outsmart my foes and I have the body of a Summoner! _**THERE'S NOTHING I CANNOT DO!!**_"

**Passeau reveals a mighty hand! In a situation where charm cannot save her, Lynn's expression becomes somber…**

"Ryouga, watch me!" Passeau yells as she has her mechanoid attack Lynn with a piercing beam from its gem.

Alert, Lynn quickly steps out of the beams range forgetting the injured Ryouga who barely manages to shift his body, earning himself a deep gash as the beam grazes his right shoulder.

Lynn gives Passeau a brief expression of frustration when hearing her little brother's grunts of pain. The situation only worsens when the unseen force around Lynn blocks some mid level magic attack the enraged Passeau launches.

Narrowing her eyes at the petty body snatcher, Lynn holds her ground as the unseen force flies past her and towards the Passeau while a strong wind attempts to knock aside the mechanoid who quickly moves in front of its master while she opens up a magic circle from her cane holding hand and launches a quick stream of tiny electric based bullets.

With that force not around for whatever reason it has, Lynn counters by opening a tiny magic circle in her left hand which expands as it absorbs Passeau's attacks and sends them back in the form tiny black bullets. As it continues to absorb Passeau's stream, Lynn's circle slowly expands, allowing various sparks of energy to fly out in addition to the curtain fire.

Passeau, in response to this, places her free hand on her cane holding hand to expand her circle. Giving a little chant, blue spheres appear around the body snatcher only hoisting her mix of attack and defense. However, all this only helps her match her unmoving rival.

"Tsk! You tin can, I summoned you to serve me, not watch me!" Passeau shouts at the mechanoid the moment she notices Lynn doing something with her free hand.

Though it rather watch its very first viewing of a magic duel, it's tied to the binds of a Bond. Thus, the mechanoid charges at Lynn who has no choice but to lift her free arm its way while that unseen force, back by her side, again attempts a knockback.

It makes a dent, but it sounds as if the force is ineffective.

"It got within my range?!" Lynn gasps.

The mechanoid continues its charge as its red gem begins to blink rapidly. Rather than release a piercing beam, a thick chain of electric circles come out instead. Lynn attempts to cancel her actions and evade but she's in too close!

Lynn's magic circle closes forcefully when the chain beam makes impact with the ground, throwing her back and leaving her fall to be broken by a tree a few feet back.

The mechanoid's mass prevents Passeau's assault from reaching Lynn, however, it releases balls of kinetic energy to keep Lynn pinned against the tree.

"How stupid, a magician trying to fight without a summon creature. Serves you right, loser." Passeau grins. Her expression softens when noting the frustration on Ryouga's face. "Come on, Ryouga… You know that this is how Summoners fight. Or, do you want to payback for her hurting you?" she asks. "I'd agree fully, give that lanky wimp a message, if Gedharm hasn't already chewed him up like the string bean he is."

Ryouga doesn't answer; the fierce disapproval on his face is more than enough. Passeau grimaces as she watches the object of her affection. He's not even paying her any mind, just watching that smug woman… He must really hate her, Passeau figures.

She does too! Even when she's helpless she's not acting up or squirming, just standing there likes she's better than the rest of the world… Passeau hates that more than she does individuals like Nina whose always acting so meek when all she really wants is everyone's attention! Nina should be thanking her! Like how Ryouga will just now!

Ordering the mechanoid to move, Passeau grips her Magic Cane with both hands, channeling enough power to unlock a large magic circle from under her feet. With everything in position, the body snatcher aims her cane at the silent Lynn.

"Sorry for stealing YOUR thunder, Ryouga. But, women like her piss me off too!"

"What?!" Ryouga growls before grimacing again. When he thinks about it, Lynn could have thrown him much farther than this, probably strike him harder too… But, it didn't feel as if she was holding back… However, her duel with Passeau, though impressive felt…

Ryouga struggles to move when realizing his sister's powers must be fluctuating at dangerous levels again. Pretty much the only answer he can find at such a moment, the only answer to why Lynn would ever willingly leave the village she sought after for such long periods of time…

"What's wrong with random chance interfering every now and then, it's a much better way of determining skill." Lynn voices, as if reading Ryouga's intentions. She then acknowledges Passeau. "You really caught me off guard, I think I found respect for you, petty sprite." she smiles.

Passeau grits her teeth and tells Lynn to _Eat it!_ A large blast of pure concentrated magic that takes a toll on her cane as it feeds off the caster's life force, only bringing Passeau's bind to the body that isn't hers, closer…

This Summoners last resort spell only hastens Ryouga's desperation, opening wounds his prior heal session sealed. But he doesn't care! All this will go in vain if--

Despite the bleeding Ryouga manages to get on all fours but only calms when engulfed in another light blue glow. He remains speechless when noting his in a pinch sister is still the one saving the day.

"But, you know…" Lynn continues with Passeau. "You're still a petty sprite."

After that line, a gigantic magic circle appears in front of Lynn, absorbing the final attack.

"!!!/WHAT!?/I thought so…" Are the responses of the mechanoid, Passeau and Ryouga respectively.

"…Toying… w-with **me?!**" Passeau chokes when Ryouga openly critiques Lynn's style. "Hehehe… No way… Her arms are tied down, she can't cast spells!"

"Oh, but for that to be the case…" Lynn replies as she easily slips out of her robe, revealing her body-hugging outfit to be a **sleeveless **body-hugging outfit. "Wouldn't you need to pin down MY arms then?"

Passeau staggers back when that unseen force also reveals itself to be a pair of giant metallic arms with a sharp blade-like weapon bound to its left. Fear overtakes the body snatcher, but she remains prideful. "Hah! Is THAT what you were hiding all this time? **I** might've been in trouble if you actually knew how to use it!"

"But that'd be a waste of energy, if I went all out on you that is." Lynn says coolly. "In this form I'm only capable of opening and closing seals and casting a few spells here or there. But unlike you, I have centuries of compensating coming my way so I'm getting stronger even in a form made to suppress my identity and status… It's quite troubling actually." she smiles. "But it is nice to wield my **Hellcat **again after so long… even if it is just an imitation of the real thing…"

With the imitation of her beloved weapon beginning to fade, Lynn places her hands on the also fading magic circle. "Now, since it's getting late, shall we wrap this up?" she suggests.

Not giving Passeau the chance to answer that or command her Guardian Beast, Lynn releases a cyclone of water from the magic circle. Like a snake, the cyclone coils and slithers in the air before eventually taking the shape of giant crab claws that struck down on the mechanoid.

Passeau watches in horror as those claws tosses her summon into the air and begins to ravage away at it in blinding speed. The claws finish its midair dance by gripping onto the mechanoid and presses down until it successfully pierces its armor. The mechanoid readies a counter beam aimed for the one conjuring this attack but halts its startup midway as its crosshairs lock onto the target… And sees an understanding face beyond that human shell…

_Don't worry; I'll set you free soon… No longer will humans bind you against your will to their Bonds…_

Its systems detect. It must be malfunctioning, mechanoids don't have souls… But whatever it got from that individual, it detects it can go offline in peace…

A brief shower of water and various parts overtakes the area as Lynn and Ryouga share a moment of silence. Passeau is also unspeaking, but this is out of the disbelief of their difference from the very start…

…The body snatcher is actually grateful for the heavy storm; it hides her own flow of tears as she helplessly falls to her knees.

"Pretty nostalgic weather we're having, isn't it?" Lynn asks.

Passeau flinches when noting Lynn stands over her with an expression of indifference.

"St-STAY BACK!!" she screams waving her Magic Cane threateningly.

Lynn grips the item with her left as she makes a crab claw gesture with her right and charges it with sparks of purplish-black electricity. Briefly narrowing her eyes in disgust, Lynn clamps her right hand onto her left wrist and though tearing at her skin, the electricity seems to be giving the body snatcher the cleansing she needs.

"N-NO! STOP PLEASE!!" she pleads. "I… I… Ryouga…" Tears of warmth continue to flow down Passeau's cheeks as the life within her eyes begins to fade. And though she still has one foot in the grave, Passeau falls back when Ryouga, back in his human state, shatters the cane himself.

Lynn flashes her _brother _a quick glare as she nurses her now singed hands.

"…Ry…Ryouga… you… you really do care… you…" Tears of joy overtake Passeau before she passes out.

Still hurt himself, Ryouga falls to his knees after his heroics are done.

"You're quite the dark knight aren't you?" Lynn scoffs.

"_Hah…hah…_You always had an issue with taking things too far, Sister." Ryouga pants.

"Right and you're just tough talk." Lynn counters. "In any case, I'll let you do what you want for now. You've just created a brief change in planning that's all; the end result will still be the same."

Ryouga bites back his frustration as Lynn walks towards her robe saying: "It's probably for the better anyway".

"After all, you're appearance as a strong rival is forcing Edgar to get stronger and stronger each day. I'm sure he'd get a hefty boost if he had no choice but to kill an individual of your talents." Lynn teases.

Ryouga couldn't stop himself, and once again flashes Lynn a sharp feral glare. Something that makes Lynn smile contently as she properly arranges her robe.

"…I told you… Edgar cannot defeat me… _**ever…!**_"

"Yet, he will become my perfect vessel. You just do what you can, my dear little brother… And, I'll do mine."

With that, Lynn makes her exit leaving Ryouga with his bodily injuries, conflicting thoughts and a resting Passeau. But the young man doesn't have time to reflect or remorse, his favorite person needs him most…

…He has to start moving…

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Vanishing Forest Area Six)

Edgar, Arno and Orin all remain in combative stances as the third of Gedharm's summons begin to fizzle and breakdown. Likewise, the signs of frantic searching and consecutive battles both fierce and relentless take their toll on Edgar and Arno. Edgar especially, considering how desperately he struggles to keep a proper grip on his axe.

Orin notes this and inwardly curses himself whereas Arno's expression tightens. Despite this, all three fighters look past the barrier and glare at the core that lies behind.

Something that furthers Gedharm's efforts to push himself as far into the dead-end until he somehow magically slips in.

What he thought would be the grounds of reckoning are turning into the area for his fall. The greedy Summoner wouldn't believe these events if he didn't witness them unfold before him: His foe… all this time isn't the battle-hardened genius Gedharm assumed him to be, but nothing more than an easygoing dropout boy.

HE, a man who graduated top in his class, was critically acclaimed to possess the highest summoning potential in ages was beaten left and right by some archetypical punk who only charges in like a fool! Oh, and his ditzy Guardian Beast too…

Even now, that vile duo and their friends mock him by tearing away at each and every one of his lovely Gedharm Gunners summoned… This isn't happening, Gedharm panics… They took down two of his pets already and the one they were currently making short work of is the strongest in the set! He actually went out of his way to make that worthless summon creature feel "good" about itself!

Edgar Colthearts… He shall never forget the demon that brought about his ruin…

Fear overtakes Gedharm to the point that something in his mind just snaps. With everything just becoming a blur, the greedy Summoner roars and he charges at what he hates most with his drill aimed forward. Edgar struggles to lift his axe into a defensive stance only to cry out in pain when his arms give into the strain.

In response to this Orin quickly takes defensive support as he stands protectively in front of his family. Something that only adds to Arno's unusual disposition…

"You…_**LITTLE PISSANT!**_" The greedy Summoner roars. With Gedharm's mad rush, his Gunner summon attempts to continue its role by raising its heavily damaged arms to let loose what it plans to be its final barrage of revolver fire.

As Orin courageously holds his ground with just his sturdy drill to aid him, Edgar can't help but feel a bit worthless.

"Don't even say that!" Orin snaps when Edgar apologizes to him and Arno. "We all know swordplay is **your **forte, Edgar just like how knuckles are sorta Tatiana's and drills are mine. If I hadn't gone and gotten manipulated by that bastard your sword still be--" Orin bites back a small curse before continuing. "Let's just say this guy won't be bothering us ever again, I want to personally make sure of that!"

Fore some reason, Arno's fangs are bared…

"_**Edgar… COLTHEARTS!!**_"

"I HAD ENOUGH!" Arno shouts, pushing past Orin and leaps at the Gunner head first. "STOP PICKING ON MY MASTER!! RAWRRRRRRRRR!!!" The child of wind of roars victoriously over the remains of the Gunner after sending it flying into the dead-end with a powerful headbutt.

However, Gedharm, in all his rage actually evades being taken for the ride and nears his prey. Arno notices but it's too late to act! Luckily, the child of wind isn't alone when it comes to Edgar's safety, that's why Gedharm's victorious lunge becomes a blind swing as his drill shatters to bits when clashing with Orin's.

"You call that a drill?" The eldest of the Craftknight siblings scoffs before retracting his weaponless arm into a tight fist. "You've played a pretty lousy hand Gedharm… Using me as your wildcard was your first mistake but nobody messes with my royal flush!" Orin shouts before giving the greedy Summoner a blow to the face that practically pushes everything over to the left when it connects.

Edgar and Arno blink twice as the greedy Summoner is sent tumbling to the ground. Gedharm shares the sentiment and HE'S the one who got hit!

The greedy Summoner struggles to move but to no avail.

"…How can this be…? A man of my pedigree beaten by these bumpkins' time and time over… It's unthinkable… It truly is…" Gedharm rambles shakily.

The swelling in his right cheek, his busted lower lip and bloodied right nostril… The man who calls himself the most powerful Summoner in ages now rest face first in dirt.

"It… It's over… it's all over… Hey, Edgar can I ask you: What is this bitter feeling constantly hanging over me everywhere I go?" When Edgar doesn't answer he chuckles miserably. "This is fate, boy… A long standing curse that has been following me since childhood… I never knew what it was like to be a dropout, all I ever grasped was hardwork and the victories that follow it. But they envied me; hated me with all they are…! Those hateful creatures…"

"Th-They?" Edgar questions.

"Master, I think Gedharm is broken." Arno shivers.

"Don't act as if you don't know, Orin must be undergoing this as well…" Gedharm scoffs. "To be overshadowed by a complete and total loser… To have your dreams stolen from you by some nobody with innate luck that just **learned **how to apply themselves!" Tears roll down Gedharm's cheeks and he grips the soil vengefully. "Hardwork, talent, potential! These things all come into one! You can't just have luck and that removes all of these figures! Far too much have those pitiful "Joes" scorned and stole my rightful ranks! And now I've finally met the embodiment of them all… _**YOU Edgar Colthearts…**_"

The atmosphere suddenly had a very deadly vibe to it as Gedharm continues to curse his fate. The situation is worse on Arno's end as the child of wind actually sees the violent storm forming around the man… Not to mention the changing in his facial shape and eyes.

"Gedharm…" Orin growls in a tone Edgar only heard **once **in his life and that was to a bunch of bandits who hurt him and Tatiana when they traveled too far from the village during a game of hide and seek when he was younger. "If you plan on dying here then just hurry up and do it!"

"_**Death…? Fufu… Edgar Colthearts already killed me!**_" Gedharm raves, reaching out for the horrified Arno. "_**But my body will not go… NOT UNTIL I DROWN IN A SEA OF HIS BLOOD!! EDGAR COLTHEARTS!!!**_"

"Arno!" Edgar yells as Arno stumbles back fearfully. Before he or Orin can react, Ryouga's sword flies down on Gedharm's outstretched hand as if treated as a spear.

"Gedharm, what is the meaning of all this!" Ryouga growls.

Despite the intense pain, the greedy Summoner calms down as he sees the slow approach of…

"Ryouga! How good of you to finally arrive, my valued associate."

Ryouga stops in his place to digest what this fool just said. After a moment of digestion, Ryouga scoffs. "Oh… So now we're companions? Funny, last time I checked, you thought I was another one of your mindless Bond cronies!"

"Oh that?" Gedharm struggles to laugh despite the unimaginable pain of pulling the sword from his hand. "Well, no point dwelling on past disputes, right? I'm doing all of this to uphold my end of the fellowship after all. So don't worry that much about me and get those Edges from Edgar!"

"Don't feel like it." Ryouga shrugs to the shock of everyone else.

Ryouga flashes a mock _I'm hurt _face that only Edgar and Edgar alone would know without thinking he's totally BSing and up to something. But rather than call his bluff like he would in the old days, Edgar, along with everyone else, listens to Ryouga's next set of words.

"Right, I want the Daemon Edges so much that I'd throw away my principles just to destroy my opponent's morale by turning the whole village against him and then get his own brother to try and kill him!" Ryouga's eyes glow with a fierce rage. "_**You're joking aren't you Gedharm--**_ _Rrrgh!_"

Silence overtakes the area as Lynn's earlier punishment forces Ryouga to his knees. Gedharm however, doesn't take this hint and weakly reaches out to Ryouga.

"Ugh… Ry-Ryouga… we are partners, right?" he voices desperately. "Yes, help your partner out… Together we can-"

Ryouga's patience reaches its peak as he loses control and transforms to his true state. Standing tall once more, the demonic aura around Ryouga explodes with power causing streams of dark electricity to travel along the ground and shock Gedharm.

"_**You… Get out of my sight!**_" Ryouga roars with an intensity that made the ground shake.

"D-Damn it! It's like every time we see him he just gets stronger!" Orin growls, struggling to remain on his feet.

"_**No… There's much more where this came from.**_" Ryouga growls. "_**Watch well Edgar, this power… Your Mono Shift can never compare with my raw power… Just give it up!**_" Ryouga takes a moment to absorb the look Edgar has on his face until the irritation that is Gedharm flashes in the corner of his eyes. "_**You're still here?! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!! GO OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!**_"

Another pulse from his demonic energy forces a greater stream of electricity to chip away at the greedy Summoner. This jolt creates the drive Gedharm needs to jump up and because his "death" must not be here, run as fast as he can.

With Gedharm finally out of the picture, Ryouga powers down and reverts to his human disguise and tightly grip his sides after a sharp jolt to his system. Edgar and Orin watch who used to be a friend of the family silently but both turn their attention when Arno moves over and rests besides Edgar.

"Master… Gedharm is…" Before the fearful child of wind can continue, Edgar ruffles it's hair.

"Gone for good. He won't be bothering us ever again, thanks to Ryouga I guess."

Hearing this, Ryouga ignores his injuries enough to acknowledge his favorite person. "I really am sorry about this, Edgar." he sighs. "If I just watched Gedharm closer…"

"Hm? Why are you apologizing?" Edgar sympathizes. "If you really were _that guy_ in the situation you should be more pissed than sorry."

Ryouga blinks twice at this but smirks. "Is that so? Well I guess the situation must've been tough on you, so I'm apologizing for that." he reasons. "Besides, there still is the matter about the Daemon Edges and you conveniently have three on you right now…"

When Arno grips the surprised Edgar protectively and Orin moves in front of them under the same ambition Ryouga scoffs. "Oh please, didn't I already say it: I don't _feel _like taking them right now. And in your conditions this won't be much of a contest, don't make me kill you!"

"Con-Contest?" Orin repeats before getting angry himself. "So all this is just some sport for the sake of your ego?!"

"Look, the thing is you're in no shape to fight and the situation is pointless anyway without all FOUR Daemon Edges. Stop pumping yourself for what you can't handle." Ryouga shrugs.

"Heh. Real tough guy…" Edgar scoffs to everyone's surprise. "Stop putting on the act Ryouga, you're no more threatening than us at the moment."

"What."

"The way you're dragging yourself around and that look on your face says you survived a throttling from Lynn." Edgar then gives his friend an understanding look. "Or at least, that's what you say what happens. I think you've just eaten bad food again."

"That was just one time!" Ryouga snaps before realizing what just happened. Those days are behind them after all… But despite knowing that, Ryouga still softens. "I see… Well, it'll all come to blows tomorrow Edgar, rest up."

"I'll rest up, but I still don't believe us to be enemies, Ryouga."

Ryouga remains silent after that but just smiles and walks off.

"Oh!" Edgar adds. "Your Black Swordsman won't be there to fight by your side anymore!"

Ryouga continues along his way but gestures a wave. "That's fine; I'll just kill Bruno so we'll be even." He says so casually it makes Edgar and Orin cringe.

But then again, Orin couldn't help but cringe even more at how casual Edgar and Ryouga were with each other… Edgar is definitely toughening up but man; he took _cool as cucumber_ to new heights there.

Orin snaps out of his thoughts quick enough to catch Edgar when he unsuccessfully attempts to stand up.

"Well I'd say you two had a stressing day." Orin jokes.

Edgar and Arno share a glance before smiling at their older brother figure. Orin feels peace himself until sweatdropping when noticing their struggles to avoid crying which fail miserable due to the loud sniffling, tear-overflowing eyes and snot running down their noses. Arno pretty much broke into tears at this point.

"…You two are just kids after all, huh?" Orin sighs.

"Sh-Shut up! Th-These are manly tears, you bastard!" Edgar chokes before giving a loud roar.

"The wind says tears make us stronger! And I'm happy for Master too! You bastard!" Arno copies Edgar's last line and tries to copy Edgar's roar but ends up crying instead.

Orin watches the duo with exasperation. Originally, he wanted to race back to the village and spread the good news but…

"I can't leave these two like this, can I?" he sighs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(That night: Goura's Gate)

Lynn watches the final destination to her ambitions reflectively. Today has been quite the day: Ryouga has been brought back to her noble cause (but she still intends to keep an eye on her dear little brother from here on) and she got to meet and be humored by an elemental sprite. It's a shame she's too stupid to realize that the whole crab claw thing isn't worth a crap and it's entirely a matter of the mind than an actual weakness.

After chuckling to herself a bit, that unsettling feeling begin to overtake Lynn. No, it's not that nasty headache the Bond inflicts on her or the haunting voice crying out to her from beyond this gate but something Lynn feels, or has started to feel, is the most bothersome of all.

"He's late again." Lynn mutters.

And by all means, when Lynn says _late again_ she means Edgar isn't going to show up, **again**. The last time they got the chance to share a chat together was four nights ago… Of course collecting those troublesome Edges must be taking a lot out of him, especially one of his level, but she'd be certain her beauty would be more than enough to nurse his fatigue and bring him up to spirits…

"Stupid Ryouga, he had to go and ruin everything… At least teasing him would be better than standing here like a fool!" Lynn growls. The young woman turns expectantly when she _thought_ she felt something coming only to have an unsettling tightness well in her chest when seeing nothing there. "I see… stood up again… Perhaps I should give him the cold shoulder next time I see him." Lynn sighs before chuckling at the idea. "Hmhm. Hard-to-get would get some interesting faces from him."

Lynn grows content with her new plan as she turns to leave. That is, until bumping into Edgar. _You're late!_ Is what Lynn really wants to say at that moment but if there's a better moment to start her sweet payback, now's the time.

"Oh, Edgar… What brings you out here?" Lynn voices, trying her hardest to suppress the flighty feeling in her chest.

Edgar sweatdrops, her tone hints she's had a rough day. "Um… Well, I thought you might be here." Edgar proceeds to inwardly kick himself.

"I-I see…" Lynn quickly catches herself and goes back to her plan. "Well, I was but I'm quite tired. Goodnight, Edgar."

The ice in her voice shook Edgar to the very core. Of course, everyone has their own personal struggles because of Goura and as wrong as it is to actually place one's pain priority over others, Lynn's only family is now fighting against her. He's already promised Nina he'll do everything in her power to get her body back and Gabriel can only figure out what he needs to do on his own at this point. But what about Lynn? What can he hope to do for her in a situation like this?

Edgar feels the futility in it, but doesn't waver when grabbing the exiting Lynn's wrist.

And because he fell into her trap, Lynn smiles to herself.

"Lynn… I know this is selfish but, can you wait up a moment?"

"It's quite late Edgar, we should head back." Lynn notes the force the Edge Fencer begins to apply on her wrist. She couldn't help but feel a bit excited, is he going to _do_ something? Force himself and have his way with her under the moonlight? Spin her around and apologize for ignoring a maiden of her caliber before showering her with lots of passionate kisses? The anticipation kills her.

"I haven't been a very good friend to you!" Edgar admits.

"Wh-what?" The fact Lynn does spin around to face the younger boy really shows just how caught off guard she is.

Edgar blinks twice at her action but carefully chooses his words. "Well… I've been so caught up with searching for Daemon Edges and forging better weapons with Arno and stuff that I never bothered trying ask if you were well. You're probably pushing yourself the hardest with all this… So… I'll ask: Ar-are feeling well? We all have our missions but I hope you're not pushing yourself too hard."

His face is so innocent about this too… All the more reason Lynn frees her wrist from Edgar's grip.

"Ah! N-no… I'm not angry with you or anything Edgar." Lynn responds when Edgar questions her. She then chooses her next words carefully. "I'm not upset at all…" She's pissed. "I just didn't expect you to… be so blunt about… err… these kind of things." More than ever does she want to throttle her favorite person and quench her undeniably high level of bloodlust. "I-I'm glad about your concern for me but… That really hit home." How can anyone be that much of an insensitive dumbass that they can't see what a mood like this entails.

Completely oblivious to Lynn death aura, Edgar simply blinks blankly at the situation. Lynn's aura flares up when Edgar begins to consider it.

"I see… Well, I guess I worry too much!" Edgar laughs boyishly while scratching the back of his head.

Clearly he's joking, there's no way he **cannot **see the possible amount of lives (among his own) going to be lost if he keeps on with this. But Lynn knows otherwise, this is why the young woman's killer aura dissipates when she begins to chuckle.

---------------------------------------------------------

(A bit later)

"I see, that must've been unimaginably difficult for you." Lynn says after hearing Edgar's day.

"Yeah…" Edgar agrees sadly. "I never felt this way since my dad died. If Arno wasn't there to help me move forward…"

Lynn places a comforting hand on Edgar's clenched fist. Interestingly enough, he doesn't blush.

"As happy as I am to see you confide in me, shouldn't you be thanking Arno instead?"

"I did. We spent a lot of the time chatting." Edgar admits. "Arno is growing stronger everyday but I still can't help but see a little brother or sister turned fighting buddy than a Guardian Beast. I mean, I still believe Ryouga's my friend but… when he turned his way, Arno was right there. Not replacing Ryouga but being a great friend in a way a child of wind can be. Like another really close friend."

Lynn's grip on Edgar's hand tightens. It's no shock that her favorite person knows how treat others but she can't help but feel that unsettling tightness in her chest. And unlike last time, this feeling leaves a very bitter aftertaste welling about. Not really a feeling she used to or particularly fond of…

"I wanted to talk to you about Ryouga as soon as Arno decided to head home but we were both pretty worried about Nina and as angry as I am about GUNVALD it'd be stupid to hold a grudge against Gabriel and Xeride since they were never really obligated to help us from the start…" Edgar continues before turning to Lynn with concern. "Um, can you keep the whole thing about Gabriel and Xeride between us? It wouldn't be fair to give the others a bad image of them."

"…Of course… Ryouga is just brining out the worst in everyone…" Lynn responds reflectively.

"N-No! I mean…" Edgar wants to say something but really can't deny the damage his friend has done.

Lynn takes a moment to caress Edgar's hand. There's no point arguing this, not when he's finally starting to wise up. Besides, that feeling in her chest…

"Edgar…" she begins softly. "Even if I was in the village, no feeble spell could ever make me avert the way I see you."

Edgar unclenches his fist and returns Lynn's gesture. "That's something I know without having to be told, Lynn."

The warmth of two hands tightens mutually within a calm summer's breeze and because of this, Lynn smiles genuinely.

**There are moments when even a hellcat's deepest desires are met through companionship…**

**End Chapter 3**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bonding Prisoner EXTRA- Orin**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy! Orin! Please help!" A younger Tatiana panicked. "Edgar jumped in the lake and isn't coming back up!"

Master Blaire and a younger Orin raced to the scene.

"What?! I thought he said he could swim!" Master Blaire shouted hopping about as he frantically attempted to remove his left shoe.

"He can't!" Tatiana admitted. "He just stayed by the edge but my bunny fell in the middle! Edgar said he would get it but-"

"And you LET HIM go in despite all of that?!" Orin yelled.

"He made me pinky swear! I didn't think it was so deep!" Tatiana cried.

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS!" Master Blaire shouted. Though he finally got his left shoe loose, his right wasn't so willing. Just when the Craftsman was about to throw caution to the wind and leap in after his surrogate son, he suddenly tumbles backwards and was out cold due to the unnaturally hard impact his head made against the ground.

"DADDY!!/DAD!!" Tatiana and Orin scream.

"Shut up! Rather than waste time crying, get some help for Dad!" Orin shouts. Tatiana is taken aback by her brother's gruffness but did what was told. Meanwhile, Orin quickly takes his father's place and jumped into the lake.

Tatiana wasn't joking, this lake was ridiculously deep! Orin was proud of his swimming skills but he might give away if he goes down deeper… Luckily for him, Edgar's form was becoming apparent and his descent deeper in the lake was going to be a problem if action wasn't taken, now!

He had to move a bit more frantically than he liked, but Orin managed to get a hold of his surrogate little brother. Unfortunately, the boy felt as if he was weighed down, no, being pulled down when Orin desperately tried to swim to surface. Whatever had Edgar in its grip at this distance Orin did what he could to shake the bastard off but it was a no go! And worse off, he was starting to feel pretty light-headed…

Maybe it was the lack of oxygen going to his brain or perhaps that ward to keep summon creatures out wasn't really up to snuff, but Orin could've swore he saw a feint black mist coming from Tatiana's stupid stuffed toy.

Whatever, he's not dying like this! So with all the reserves within, Orin ripped that damned toy out of the unconscious Edgar's loosening grip! All before everything became a daze to him and the last thing he remembers before finding himself on land was reaching out to a lengthy spear only Master Blaire could craft that well…

(A bit later)

"Orin! Orin!!" Master Blaire called out to his son.

After some heavy coughs and deep breaths for air Orin recovered. But what he saw wouldn't escape his mind… That mist and his dad, one of the sturdiest men he knows tripping like that…

Orin snapped to reality when Master Blaire gave a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nice work, Son."

Orin smiled but… "How's the kid?"

Master Blaire gave an uneasy look until a woman who spent quite a bit of time resuscitating the to-be Edge Fencer gave a victorious shout of a miracle as the boy after some heavy coughing and spewing of water recovered.

Orin and Master Blaire quickly join Tatiana and the rest of the group helpful villagers who bombarded Edgar with tons of sayings at once. Orin was just relived to see that another family member wouldn't be leaving them unwillingly but grew annoyed with some of the whispers he heard.

Seriously, the hell is this Edge Fencer crap? He remembered Edgar's dad being noted as that but is this _Edge Fencer linage _the only thing they're frickin' worried about?! Not the goofy little kid who nearly killed himself to save his little sister's stupid toy?

He wasn't sure if his dad felt the same, but when Orin trembled from frustration Master Blaire quickly yet understandingly, ruffled his hair.

Edgar began to look around at the people in front of him until noting Tatiana. The officially youngest of the Craftknight family did everything in her power to not break into tears.

"Tatiana… Sorry but I couldn't save Mr. Bunbun…" Edgar voices weakly.

Tatiana is taken aback by the words and shakes her head furiously to mask the tears that came down her deeply rosy cheeks. Eventually, the young girl built up the resistance she needed to proudly look away from her older-but-not-related-by-blood-brother.

"Stupid!"

Orin gave a lopsided grin. Yeah, honest to fault… his little brother is pretty stupid…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Present time: Blaire's house)

Tatiana's eyes shine with anticipation as Orin places a large piece of plum cake with extra cream in front of her.

"Eat up, squirt. You deserve it." Orin says.

Tatiana still isn't sure what Orin and Edgar are going on about, but she'll be **damned** if she lets getting a piece this big get away from her. Besides, Orin cooking this delicacy is a rare treat in itself.

The youngest of the Craftknight siblings quickly indulges her sweet-tooth but quickly notes the two (yet, not as big as hers) pieces set up for the absent Edgar and Arno. Still, their pieces are way bigger than the piece Orin helps sets up for himself… And he usually likes to make enough so everyone gets a fair piece, hence why he doesn't make it much.

"Heh. Are you on a diet, Orin?" Tatiana teases.

"Beats your see-food diet."

"Hmph, since I'm the greatest little sister in the world, I'm willing to let that one slide this time. You did make this yummy cake after all."

"And like I said, you really deserve it. You really saved our butts this time…"

Tatiana doesn't bother trying to question what the hell her older brother means. Instead, she licks the cream moustache off her upper lip and watches quietly as he prepares himself something hot to drink.

With it made and in tow, Orin takes a sip as he gazes out to the starry night sky.

"That lowlife, Gedharm… Casting a spell on us and ultimately placing Edgar in a situation he fears most: Feeling as if he's been abandoned again." Orin sighs. "If he didn't use your candy to snap me out of it, Gedharm might've won…"

"Even if that is the case it's not like we wanted to!" Tatiana argues, not even going to bother about the reason for her praise.

"Tatiana, you get mad at Edgar a lot don't you? But is there at least one time in your heart where you feel you could actually go on hating Edgar by just that memory?"

"Wh-What kind of question is that?!"

"Tatiana."

He's serious, Tatiana realizes. Plum cake is the best but when she gives it thought, there is something that'll even make that taste bad.

"I hate… How he drools over Lynn." she admits. "Not just her but that jerk Ryouga too! That dummy just worships the ground they walk on! We were in his life first, why did it take him so long to open up to us and it took them about a week! What's so great about **them** anyway?" An unsettling feeling wells within Tatiana. "…And even after all this and what happened to Father, that stupid jerk still wants to defend that bigger jerk! I wouldn't be surprised if Lynn was in on all of this!"

"Or is it something that you wish?" Orin smiles understandingly. "For me, it's worse than you… It's that nasty little monster with the green-eyes."

"I was kinda jealous at the attention Edgar got when he first came here too." Tatiana admits sheepishly.

"No. Unlike you, I already knew how to sacrifice and share. But… It's stupid but no matter how much I tease you all and act like your pains, I really do wish that you'd both always need big bro to come to your rescue…" Orin admits, leaning on the windowsill reflectively. "Edgar's getting stronger. And so are you, though just not physically. Despite everything, I guess it's really bothering me that Edgar might utterly outdo me as a warrior and a Craftknight one day… Deep in my heart, during that spells control, all my mind told me was: _I'm the best! I'm the best! _Over and over again. Hell, I think that side of me actually indulged itself at the idea that Edgar might be a traitor. Just like how the villagers had their hidden distrust for Edgar since the incident at Goura's Seal…"

Tatiana gave her brother look of concern. "You're giving this way too much thought. We were controlled and we all feel horrible for it but I won't turn my back on Edgar just because I was fooled into mistrusting him. It's the same for you."

"Just because our world is aware of the uses of magic, we also have technology." Orin states. "I don't believe Gedharm's spell alone would be that strong to suddenly change our hearts, his summon creature amplifying his magic or not. Stuff like that, it's rooted from the subconscious."

"Geez, are you gonna go on your rant about God and where people go when they die?"

"If there really was a God do you really think someone like Mom would've died?"

"…You know I can't answer that…"

Orin gives a tired gaze at the stars above. "Yeah… There's just a lot of things that can't be explained… One day," Orin begins, "Aside from my duties as a Craftknight, I would love to become a traveling mechanic and somehow enter the realm of Lorilal. I'm sure there are thousands of mechanoids like GUNVALD out there dying to have repairs run on them."

Tatiana watches her older brother sympathetically before helping herself to some more of her hard earned cake.

"You just want to pilot a giant robot."

"Hey, only pursuing my dreams."

**Pursing a dream in the memory of a titan of steel…**


	4. For Your Sake Part 1

**Disclaimer- **Summon Night Sword Craft Story 2 belong to their respective developers.

--

"Urgh! Damn it!" Passeau yells in frustration when jumping back.

Here she is, the strongest Summon Creature (after Ryouga of course) alive, standing like what? Not all that far from the Fire Temple where that pitiful little Nina Nina, some scrawny girl and worse off, that witch (smug as always) are standing right in front of the entrance!

She'd love to show them both how exceptionally great she's become but with this spirit idiot and the drill-nut constantly blocking her she can only show them her greatness from where she stands as she summons a giant red ogre that bursts from the earth and towers over its prey.

"Wahahaha! Are you scared? The drill-nut looks like he wants to piss his pants!" Passeau taunts. "Well, you called this on yourself! So get out of the damn way or get clobbered by my power!"

"…I just still can't get by the concept that a Summon Creature can summon other Summon Creatures!" Orin bluffs.

"Indeed." Toumei agrees. "This spirit possessing Nina's body is indeed a malicious one. It's ability to bring other high class demonic spirits into battle only proves how tight her bond with that body has become."

"Blah, blah, blah! All you lamers do is talk! Ryouga's **sooo **gonna wipe with floor with that lanky little wimp."

"Wha-Wait what did you say?!" Orin growls.

"Enough talk! Come on and I'll show you all who's the strongest one here!" Passeau roars when gesturing for her giant ogre to attack.

Orin and Toumei nimbly evade the goliath's ground shattering fist. While Orin attempts to regroup, Toumei holds his ground.

"Though I sense great evil within you, as a fellow citizen from Silturn, will you not consider atoning for you sins?"

"_**The only sounds I listen to are the cracking bones of overworlders like you!**_" The booming voice of the ogre responds when grabbing for Toumei.

"Such an attitude is that of one completely consumed by evil!" Toumei counters when entering a combative stance that allows him to flexibly sidestep the attack.

From her angle, Lynn watches the battle with growing interest. Such action and excitement from the side event alone makes her all the more interested in knowing how things will turn out when the _big bad _shows up and finds out his treacherous scheme has come to end.

Such drama! She can hardly wait!

"Toumei's amazing!" Nina voices aloud. Lynn turns to the not-really-a-spirit-girl quizzical feeling amusement from how her eyes glitter like a child. "I-I never thought I'd actually get to see that kind of fighting style with my own eyes… It really does look an interpretive dance over water… I always wanted to learn it…" Nina hastily adjusts her glasses after the sudden shock of realizing that Lynn and Tatiana are looking at her.

"Toumei is quite impressive isn't he?" Lynn voices to Nina's surprise. "You…should probably ask him for tips. I'm sure he won't mind. And in your current state, the bodily strain of training won't mean much to you…"

"Lynn…"

Though not understanding the older girl bonding, Tatiana watches curiously as Lynn reflectively accepts Nina's praise. The two don't always see eye-to-eye but even she has to admit how cool and confident Lynn is with despite being the final line of defense is a _little _impressive… More on the weird side, but still a bit impressive…

Attention returns to the battlefield when the ogre gives a bloodcurdling cry. On it, Passeau curses Lynn's fate as her great underworld summon grips its heavily bleeding left arm.

"_**A-A talisman?!**_" it roars.

"Don't flatter yourself. This blade was enchanted by springs of Onmyoji. No mere talisman can ever unveil the thousand lashes of your sin on contact." Toumei scoffs.

"He keeps a short sword hidden in his clothes…?" Orin comments in exasperation. The eldest of the Craftknight siblings snaps to attention and guards an attack from Passeau's Magic Cane with his drill. "But then again, compared to you, that's not really fighting dirty!"

Though having the element of surprise on her side, Passeau proves no match for Orin's strength as he easily shoves her back. The situation doesn't look well in the body-snatcher's corner but she still keeps a wild toothed grin on her face.

"You look like you got something to say to me, drill-nut. So out with it! It's the least I can do!" Passeau shows superiority when Orin remains silent. "Nothing? Then get out of my way, peon. Ryouga is the only man I'll allow to eye me like that!"

**Now **Orin wants to say something, but finds himself barely dodging a wild swing from the enraged ogre. Though avoiding the blow, the force proves more than enough to throw him back.

The body-snatcher ignores that and turns her attention over to the silent Lynn. "You seem uneasy little witch. That right, you should be scared of me!" Passeau makes a haunting gesture. "Ryouga hates you but loves me! That lanky wimp is gonna lose! And you?" Passeau ends her sing-song taunt with a feral expression. "_**I'm gonna haunt you until you turn saggy and gray…!**_"

"I've had quite enough of your vulgarity, evil one!" Toumei states when swiftly appearing before the body-snatcher and places one of the Onmyoji Temple's stronger talismans on her forehead.

Passeau cries out in agony as she feels her strength leaving her body. And with her powers fading, the grip she has on her summon begins to lose its mark as well.

"Orin, quickly to your feet! This may be our only chance to permanently quell the evil in this tainted soul! This will prove to be a great merit in Onmyoji's name but I'll need the blessings of even straggler souls to overcome a spirit with this much sin!"

Orin isn't the greatest fan of things like religion, but he's not too big into this chaos either!

On their end, Nina, Tatiana and Lynn watch as Orin unsteadily picks himself up to aid in Toumei's ceremony before Passeau manages to remove that seal.

"…You know…" Tatiana begins a bit uneasily. "Compared to everyone else, I can't help but feel kinda useless in situations like this…"

"Mm. Story of my life…" Nina states flatly. Unlike Tatiana who just starts to feel depressed, Nina's depression causes her not-really-ethereal-but kinda-is form to slowly fade out of existence.

"Well, standing here and looking good can only get one so far." Lynn adds making them feel worse. "But, we all have our roles and can only carry them so far…" She says to lift their morale. "In the end, the only place we can truly place our hopes are on Edgar's victory…"

Not interested in obvious results, Lynn walks back into the temple.

"Yes, this isn't fair. But in the end, I can only rely on him… Edgar is truly the only one who can finally set me free…"

--

In the pseudo-Silturn wasteland known as the Oni Hot Springs, Ryouga cries out in agonizing pain.

In his true state, the heavily injured warrior staggers backwards while griping the thick sword wound his fierce rival made across his chest. And even then, it was more an act of self-defense than resolve…

Even if the softie refuses to follow through, Ryouga can't afford to show anymore weakness than he has…! To be beaten at all when the situation has so much riding on his success… Is that hateful individual standing before him that content with being his sister's plaything despite what will become of him?

Right, he doesn't know that does he? So the better question that ran through Ryouga's mind when the loss of blood started to affect his mobility is: Was his best friend always this much of a responsible fool…?

On his end, Edgar watches his best friend succumb to his injuries shamefully. Though having his share of injuries, the inability to keep his sword poised towards "the enemy" isn't one of them.

"…This is… I can't do this anymore…" Edgar mutters.

"Master… Oh no…" Arno reflects sadly. As long as Edgar is concerned, the wind will always be there to pass on his feelings to its child, so whatever Edgar feels, Arno will receive it times ten over…

Edgar pays his Guardian Beast's concern no mind and drops the guard of a warrior to revert back to a child. "This… This is so stupid!" he shouts, completely abandoning his combative stance. "Why are we fighting each other? Aren't we friends, Ryouga?!"

"_Hah…hah… _Why are you acting as if you're the one in **my **position, Edgar…?" Ryouga growls. "Shouldn't…you…be satisfied with finally beating me in anything let alone a duel of all things…?"

The growing guilt on Edgar's face only means his one-track mind took things the wrong way. Ryouga can't help but grin nostalgically at that even if Edgar's being unguarded on all corners is something that truly pissed him off.

Perhaps that's why…

"…Edgar, you better hurry up and kill me if you know what's good for you." Ryouga instructs to the shock of Edge Fencer and his Guardian Beast. "_Grgh…! _I told you already didn't I? I need those Daemon Edges to awaken Goura, this situation doesn't even involve you but you couldn't mind your own business!"

"…Whoa… wait a second, Ryouga. Why does reviving Goura mean so much to you…?" Edgar, still trying to digest it all, attempts to reason. "Do you realize how much damage you've caused everyone already because of all this?! D-do you really hate humans so much…? Come on, Ryouga be straight with me here…"

Though not something Ryouga can immediately answer verbally, the words from his betrayed favorite person are more than enough for him to drop his guard and, even if for a moment, shamefully look towards the floor…

The incoming howl of a bitter breeze that makes Arno feel uneasy becomes the only sound at that moment. Aside from the knowledge that it's Edgar's Guardian Beast and must be strong, watching him slip his sword back into its sheath made the child of wind realize that it'll have to be ready for anything…

…Even if the wind around its master feels so scarily abandoned despite always being by his side…

"…I won't…I can't follow through with your final request. It-it's all pointless anyway!" Edgar snaps. "Even if you took Gohen what would you do about the other three? And Goura, even you managed to revive him it's a Summon Creature with the power to destroy the world! Do you think awakening it would suddenly make it exempt from its wrath? Don't you see how pointless this all is, Ryouga?!"

"…I'd do it all again if I had to…" Ryouga eventually mutters to Edgar's surprise.

They were fading from him; his ambitions were becoming narrower with every passing moment.

And with them, two images Ryouga burned into the core of soul: The first being Lynn confined in a web of chains and the next, an image of Edgar holding up the soul of Craftknight with admirable pride, could no longer hold together as the balance of darkness and light that shaped his life.

These two people, completely different in species and history but, though he'd never admit it, both have become the world to him…!

To betray either, leaves nothing but void…

--

**Chapter 4 Part I- With the Will & For Your Sake…**

--

He wasn't always the great betrayer of his human friend and the woman he felt blessed to actually call family. Before them, Ryouga was nothing more than another warrior of Silturn; an individual without rank or lineage to call his own living by the by-laws of an oni's code.

Power; that's all what mattered to the people of Silturn. The strong will thrive and the weak will become their food or followers depending on the mood of those that are strong.

When he was small, Ryouga sought for that… To be strong without reason…! He fought those twice his size and skill, fighting the bloody fight even at the risk of his own life. After all, in Silturn, they are all people of combat. There were just those that were weak, those that were strong and those that are stronger…

True loss is only obtained through death and that is only when the everlasting battle called life comes to an end according to humans of all things. Then again, given their barbaric history and their exceptional combat potential that (surprisingly) overlap their own, the people of Silturn couldn't help but feel understanding with these… creatures…

Killing one is a great leap in rank… According to older testaments anyway. Many people of Silturn found allying themselves with the humans far more beneficial to their own combat growth. However, the meaning of "alliance" to the people of Silturn (and possibly other worlds) was of entirely different meaning to those vile barbarians!

Ryouga may not have been a victim of a Bond but he too was eventually summoned to the world of humans where he served as that small band of humans great tool against all their enemies and the source to satisfy their lust for eternal battle.

Their ambitions meant nothing to Ryouga, likewise being trapped in a world not of his own failed to grip him under any levels of trauma. Humans; they were all just onis concealed in impure skin likewise, it didn't matter where he lived; power is something that can be gained wherever conflict exists.

He's still alive, not much he could say for those not-onis after a while. They were all wiped out by someone stronger; he almost met the same fate that day…

Almost anyway…

--

Surrounded by a glow of light blue, Ryouga awoke to note his surroundings weren't that of a warrior's final resting ground…

Smelled too mouth-watering and he felt--

"Take it easy, keeping my concentration on healing auras are only good if you relax as well." A female voice instructs. "You were pretty foolish, a stray summon trying to fight an army of twenty men. I normally don't get involved in another's affair but you're too young to be throwing away your life don't you think?"

Ryouga wanted to tell the stranger to mind her own business but everything hurt too damn much! Honestly, he's just surprised he was still alive and, when he gave it more thought, this glow seemed familiar…

"That's a cute face you're giving," the female voice chuckles. "I know you're from Silturn but you can't tell me no one's ever gave you a heal before."

Hearing that, Ryouga sharply (yet regrettably) turned to the source to meet the smiling face of the beautiful young woman he'd soon call his sister. But of course, "fate" and "tomorrow" meant nothing to Ryouga at that point, so indifference was all he gave the supposed human.

"Hey now, what's with that face? Ohhhh, your judging me by what there's for you. You're not a very strong Summon Creature, are you?" the young woman, better known as Lynn teased, earning Ryouga's death glare as a result.

Lynn however, could care little for his threats and continued her gesture. "Now you're making that cute face of yours become disagreeable." She smiled. "But seriously, it's only a joke, you should really lighten up. I mean, it's just been too long since I've met a fellow Silturnian I guess I got too relaxed."

"You're an oni? You?!" Ryouga spat incredulously. "No warrior from Silturn would ever waste their breath to save one who cannot save themselves!"

"Yes, and no Silturnian can spend years in the world of humans and not learn about compassion."

"Compassion…? You're saying a stain on my honor is of lesser value to a barbarian's mercy?! _**Are you kidding me?!**_"

Though supposedly down for the count, Ryouga's rage fed the trigger needed for his demonic aura to explode with power!

The outflow of energy surprised him too but now wasn't the time to bask in his own might, he needed to stand tall…! He needed to show this barbarian the costs of interfering with something she could never appreciate!

However, fear or the acknowledgement of "her place" wasn't what decorated Lynn's face when Ryouga managed to stand.

"You're too small…" she said darkly as the light blue magic circle under Ryouga becomes that of an icky purplish-black. And just like that, the mighty Silturn warrior's brilliant aura dissolved to nothing more than over-glorified body heat as sickening dark blotches began to spread about his body…

And sapped away at his life-force even as he fell to his knees…

"My, for one who wished for death you seem to be struggling around quite a bit." Lynn scoffed. "Is it because you truly don't want to die or…"

Still maintaining her circle, the young woman didn't appear the least bit concerned about the young warrior's final chokes of life but, after heaving an annoyed sigh, converted her magic circle of purplish-black to that of a lime green and then finally, to that of a light blue.

After the process was all said and done the downed Ryouga could only remain on the ground in utter shock. Not once, but **twice **this person… she could've…

"Geez, are you happy now…?" Lynn panted. "I told you to not act up otherwise I'd needlessly waste ener--"

Ryouga heard what seemed to be a body falling to the floor but he was in too much shock to--

"_**You…**_" he heard her growl moments later. Not only was she strong in the ways of magic but from the pressure she placed by just nipping the back of his neck…

"…Is death the only thing you think awaits a Silturnian? But at this point, I _**should **_kill you! Spitting on my kindness and forcing my power to run dry in the process…? I'm not in the position to be mindlessly squandering my energy, you know!"

Ryouga braced himself for the worst but felt the pressure disappear shortly after as the young woman openly shook off her gesture as: _An easy way that will settle nothing for anyone._

"…What's wrong you?! You call yourself a warrior of Silturn yet you behave so flippant and… You…you're just crazy!"

Much to the warrior's surprise, the young woman, though showed signs of a headache, took a bit of amusement from those words.

"Well, loneliness would drive one crazy, huh? I bet you'd know about that better than I would." She joked to Ryouga's indignation. "Hee hee. It looks like I got your cute side to come back to us."

"Th-there's no way you can from Silturn…" Ryouga mutters.

"Right, and if Silturn's old testaments meant anything to either of us we wouldn't be where we are right now." Lynn smiles to Ryouga's confusion. "Let's be realistic, only one without anything to live for would bring up the _until they die_ routine. But if that's the case, then why do they all struggle so miserably to see tomorrow? That's because, they truly want to live but have no purpose they feel up to them."

Feeling a bit better, Ryouga grimaced as he got to his knees. Though listening to the oddity's words during his actions, she took it upon herself to cup his chin and gently shift his direction her way.

"Would you sing a different tune if **I** gave you something to live for?" she asked. "I'll take you in so you won't be so lonely anymore and because magic is something I have to use sparingly for now, someone who has a will to protect others would be nice to have around."

"…Someone with a will to protect, huh…" Ryouga mutters. "If you're making me become your vassal I suppose I have no choi-"

"It is a choice." Lynn argued. "We both been living our own ways up to this point, I simply thought combining resources would help us both. Someone to reflect with…does wash away the obscurity of knowing you're truly alone in this world."

It was brief, but a warrior of Ryouga's caliber could easily spot the waver of melancholy honesty in the young woman's eyes. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the widening of a void he thought settled itself ages ago…

With Lynn's grip no longer on his chin, Ryouga looks to the floor and begins to question the very meaning of (his) life.

Eventually, he turned to the young woman with a drained, yet indifferent look. "There's no way someone like you can be from Silturn."

"Oh, you'll see all need to see of me when the time comes." Lynn softened. "But for now," Lynn left Ryouga's side briefly to come back with a bowl of hot soup. "Let's regain our strength! I'm going to be quite busy teaching you how to adapt in this realm. Like for starters--" Lynn cut herself off to give her to-be younger brother an amused look. "Well, teaching a fish how to breathe out of water is going to be journey in itself…"

Ryouga gave his to-be sister a death glare that quickly washed away when she smiled at him darkly while releasing a rippling aura that he felt could annihilate anything within a ten-mile radius.

"Right, so what's your name?" Lynn asked sweetly.

"…I don't have one…"

"…You really are cliché."

(Years later)

"Ryouga. Ryouga my little brother, wake up." Lynn pressed. "We're close, the cursed land where my sorrowful descendant sleeps. The gate to truly obtaining our dreams…"

No longer in the appearance of a mighty Silturn warrior but in that of a barbaric human, Ryouga was still half-sleep, but the mission he spent years preparing for was something he rooted deep into his subconscious.

"Cliff Village… The place where Goura and the Edge Fencer's power rest…" he mutters. "Sister, we'll gain it all in one swoop!"

As Ryouga sat up, he was quick to give his sister an annoyed look when she playfully flicked his forehead.

"No, this isn't going to be like the past few villages we've ran through," Lynn smiles. "This will be of stealth and timing. We may be forced to reside there for quite sometime before we can make any move."

"Is it because of the so-called hero, Graham? Hmph, we'll see if he still lives up to his hype."

"Payback for my humiliation would be sweet but Graham is long dead, Ryouga. I believe his power still rests somewhere within that village however."

"So the fastest way to find **where **is by ravaging everything!"

"Like I said, we have to play it cool, here." Lynn repeats. "Master Guren and I weren't aware of all the secrets that dilapidated village held and paid for our arrogance and impatience."

"No Sister, **he **paid! But like the worthless barbarian he is, he couldn't let go of his selfish ambitions and placed that Bond on you!"

"Ryouga… Goura is my descendant and Master Guren only wanted to help my clan regain its true might."

"Sister do you really--"

"With Goura's power rightfully running through my blood, I'll gain access to levels of power unimaginable and severe my ties with Master Guren, my way. I'll aid in the destruction of that village if I must." Lynn shrugs. "Goura's vendetta against the humans really is no business of mine in the end, after all."

"Let the barbarians finally quench their lust for war, huh?" Ryouga smirked. "Fine by me," he grabbed his trusty blade as he picked himself up. "Let's pack up and go. I'm not in the mood to eat, Sister. The thought of being around humans for such an extended period of time makes me sick."

"…You just don't want to eat my cooking, do you?" Lynn teased.

For reasons of living, Ryouga said nothing and quickly began to take down camp.

--

That was Ryouga's life before Lynn used a void spell to override the effects of Cliff Village's rather outdated ward and allowed them access to the first step of their plans. Though his temperament essentially remained the same as time passed, something else within him slowly but surely began to ease.

Though not sure about his sister who could easily laugh and pretend to care about the village inhabitants, he could easily see she was too focused on her ambitions to give it all a second look. However, for Ryouga…

"Oh, there's Ryouga! Heeeeey!" Tatiana's voice called from afar.

As he stood absorbing the reflective breeze blowing past Cliff Village's Village Road, Ryouga heard the calls of his favorite person's surrogate younger sibling but chose to ignore it in favor of the song of water not too behind her.

Now, Ryouga had nothing against the human girl Tatiana. Even he admit she had her moments of charm, it was just… considering the odds of why she's out here and her temperament (though far more innocent and straightforward) and strength (in due time) was dangerously similar to Lynn's…

"Earth to Ryouga! HEY! I'm talking to you, pal! Quit trying to play tragic hero and come clean! I know you have Edgar hidden somewhere, so OUT WITH IT!!"

The Silturn warrior in human disguise felt nothing but pity and understanding to his favorite person's **fear **of the younger girl.

Ryouga winced at the girl's words but turned to her calmly. "Sorry but, I haven't seen Edgar all day." He answered honestly. "I was out of the Village since last night and planned to stay away to train until I was forced to cut it short."

"Oh… That makes sense… But," she continued, still a bit suspicious. "It's not like you to cut training short, Ryouga. So what's up…?"

Ryouga stood silently for a moment, as if considering the situation himself but eventually returned to his earlier gesture.

"I…really don't know myself. I just wanted to be around this atmosphere one more time." He finally answered.

Tatiana raised an eyebrow as she turned to the horizon beyond the bridge road and then back to Ryouga with a small smile. "Even a tough guy like you gets homesick every now and then, huh?"

"What?"

"For a moment there, you sounded like a kid who misses his family after being away for a little while." Tatiana smiled warmly. "Edgar is a lot like that too even though he does a lousy job of hiding it. But so are you I guess."

Ryouga was a bit surprised by the words from the youngest of the Craftknight family but couldn't help but dwell upon it.

"…Tatiana, do you like this village?" Ryouga asked out of nowhere.

Tatiana was surprised by such a question but answered honestly: "Well… things could be a bit more exciting but honestly, I wouldn't trade Cliff Village for anything else." She then smiled widely. "Nope, it can get a little boring from time to time but I really do love this place and the people in it. I never want anymore harm to happen to them in trade of some cheap excitement."

"Anymore…? Heh, gotcha." Ryouga smirked. "I haven't seen Edgar all day but I bet he's by his usual place when he's alone and has nothing better to do. I was planning on checking up on him a bit later." He admitted.

"What? AGAIN?!" Tatiana fumed. "Geez, if he's so bored there's loads of chores to be done! Instead of feeling sorry for himself--We all lost something important that day so why is he trying to swallow it all by himself?!"

Ryouga remained silent as he watched the human girl. She was practically on the verge of tears and her reasoning for it was rather bizarre by his standpoint. Still, knowing that Lynn played a hand on an event that still seemed to openly scar the inhabitants here troubled him…

…All that chaos just to open a gate… Perhaps it was all the time he spent with his favorite person and his family but, was mass destruction truly the only method available? With that said what about the crushing weight of damage he produced during his days before and alongside Lynn…

_Honing his skills _and _protecting his dear sister _couldn't suffice as proper excuses to all the carnage he placed upon villages before finally reaching Cliff any longer… What was--

Ryouga cut his moments of doubt short to stop Tatiana from marching over to his favorite person's place of solitude and possibly, prevented a nasty misunderstanding from starting before it even began.

"I'm not like you, so I really don't understand your definition of loss." Ryouga began. "But, even I know that everyone has their own ways of coping with things. Your burden to bear is different from Edgar's."

"How is my--"

"Respect **his **resolve. It reflects **his **loss and the things **he **now knows he must protect as man."

"Ryouga…"

Ryouga folds his arms and smirks. "I'm not going out of my way to give him those intense sparring matches for nothing. The guy is even starting to give me a hard time."

Tatiana blinked twice at that but eventually grinned. "I see. So you WERE hiding him."

"What?! Weren't you listening to a word I said?!"

Though Ryouga's more hot-tempered nature was beginning to surface, Tatiana didn't care to notice. Quickly turning away to hide the growing blush on her cheeks, the proud girl felt she should make Edgar something nice when he comes crawling home. "Really, no way can that dummy get stronger than me, he's way too soft." She muttered as she walked away. She then turned back to Ryouga. "Why are you just standing there, Ryouga? Since you're such a loyal friend I'm sure you wouldn't mind covering the share of chores I was gonna have Edgar do."

Ryouga wanted to argue it, but he quickly remained quiet when seeing sparks of what seemed to be a latent warrior's aura, a powerful one at that…

Humans, they were all so… well they were no different from any Silturnian or other kind of Summon Creature really.

Also…

"Home… Hmph, I think I like the ring to that." Ryouga grins.

(End Flashback)

--

"…I'd do it all again if I had to…" Ryouga repeats bitterly.

In his mind's eye the two things that held greatest priority to Ryouga began to clash.

The person he was and the person he has become…

Lynn has suffered so much and has been forced to endure so much at Guren's whims. However, Edgar is innocent, Edge Fencer power or not, the guy does not deserve to be Goura's food just to free Lynn from her chains.

There has to be another way!

"I don't care…" Ryouga growls.

At Edgar's current level just how much power could Lynn gain from Goura's revival anyway? That's when he realized, it won't end well for this village the moment it happens, but he'd be a much suitable vessel than Edgar. This way, Lynn would gain more than enough power to break free from Guren's Bond before the ancient Summon Creature would soon realize that he is not its core and break down.

Regardless of Edgar's level of power, his use of Mono Shift should override and destroy Goura. His rapid growth while pursuing him as a rival for the Daemon Edges only secures Edgar's staying alive.

But Ryouga didn't count on his friend to grow **this **strong… Sure, Ryouga held back in their battle but to be damaged this much… His plans were falling apart all around him but he couldn't let Lynn have this her way!

_"I'm sure he'd get a hefty boost if he had no choice but to kill an individual of your talents." _Lynn's teasing voice echoes in his head.

Damn it! She's completely driven to use and sacrifice whoever she wants just to obtain her ambitions! Well big surprise for her; so is he! He'll save them both, **his way!**

Even if that means…

"I really don't care who I must trample over to get what I want." With those words, Ryouga faces his greatest obstacles with the fiercest of defiance glowering in his eyes. "_**I MUST have those Edges even at the cost of your lives!**_"

Upon that declaration of war Ryouga lunges at the shocked Edgar!

A concentrated blow from Ryouga's giant claw containing the power of the Kishin Horn would've been more than enough to leave the young Edge Fencer in horrible shape (Mono Shift regenerative abilities or not), luckily Arno prevents that by forcefully having Edgar (and itself) leap away from the attack at the cost of a pained yelp and their not so graceful crash to the ground a few feet away.

Ryouga doesn't care, the only thing he saw was his favorite person's image beginning to crack from the projection of his mind's eye. And, when that image finally shatters, Ryouga struggles to topple all mental limiters when releasing a shockwave of pure demonic energy at the ones who defied him most!

The attack, though incinerating anything in its path, takes its sweet time swallowing the enemies of its wielder whole. Or better put, consumes the enemies of its wielder but expands and dispels before digestion at the hands of a roaring crimson flames protecting **its **wielder and allies from **his** enemies.

And from the explosion of conflicting energies Ryouga watches passively as the Gohen Blade goes flying over to the right while it's former holder, along with his Guardian Beast gripped protectively by his side, goes tumbling further back into a stone wall. The guy doesn't seem dead, at least not from Ryouga's angle and his Guardian Beast seems to be showing signs of recovery. Obviously, the master took the brunt of the damage for it… Sounds like something a stupidly selfless guy like him would do…

…Hah…Ryouga would be pretty sure he only triggered Mono Shift because that guy couldn't stand seeing an innocent bystander like that half-beast get caught in the crossfire any longer…

"…Sorry…" Ryouga finds himself voicing aloud.

The lower half of his giant claw wielding arm severely burned and holding no feeling as a consequence alongside his current wounds, Ryouga gives a tired expression from the defeated to the Gohen Blade before opening up a magic circle of light blue and mends the bulk of his mortal wounds.

"But I warned you, you know…this wasn't some kind of game to me… Edgar, for Lynn's sake, as well as your own, I need those Edges…" Ryouga murmurs to the air.

Feeling a bit rejuvenated, Ryouga makes his way over to the Gohen.

"…Because of this… I'm sure this is the end of our friendship, but I don't regret a thing…! I'd do it all again in every different lifetime I'm given if allowed the chance!"

Ryouga stands over the final of the four Daemon Edges with little reaction. There's going to be some unnecessary and consequential hell to be raised when going to Cliff to recover the other three but Ryouga prepared for that long ago… In fact, as he reached for the key item a few droplets of liquid taint it, reflecting the image of warrior with a melancholy yet satisfied smile.

"For Sister's and your sake--_**ARGH!!**_"

Ryouga's grip on the Gohen falls after a powerful sword attack strikes him from behind. Before the Silturn warrior can gather his senses, he finds himself swallowed up and blown far away from his desired object by the basic wind spell Storm Wind.

"_**Rrrghk!!**_ D-damn you…!!" Ryouga hisses.

When picking himself up Ryouga could've sworn he saw Xeride hovering over the downed Edgar and Arno but can't determine it when a strong gust of wind forces him into defensive position. When finally lowering his guard, a cloaked half-beast whose white-hair also acts as the fur for his dog-like ears and tail comes into view.

When he pushes aside his cloak to reveal his preferable sense of tattered clothing and more over, the Gohen Blade now in **his** hands is when Ryouga realizes this fellow needs to be severely disciplined.

"I don't know how you two got here but you'd just better hand over that Daemon Edge and go back to playing dead, Gabriel!" Ryouga growls.

"…Arno can you move?" Gabriel, ignoring Ryouga's warning but keeps his eyes tacked on him, questions.

Ryouga doesn't like the arrogance the Maetropan displays but remains silent when his favorite person's Guardian Beast finally begins to stir.

"Mngh…Good Morning, Master…" The child of wind greets dizzily before a silent breeze aids in its remembering the current situation. "Master!" Arno manages to recover from its current position to get on its knees and try to awaken Edgar. "Master, this isn't the place for a nap! Please Master, wake up! Oh, wind! I'm not really a good Guardian Beast am I?"

"I don't know about the wind, but I'd say you more than did your part." Gabriel replies.

"Oh, Gabriel's here! And Xeride too! That's a relief of the wind." Arno sighs. "Master was so worried about you two no matter how many times the wind said you two were just trying to find yourselves."

"I see…" Xeride replies. Though not having "feelings" like any other automaton from Loreilal, the brand of creature Xeride hails from excel at the ability to convert any form of information and process it into data. Right now, the waves it sense from the Maetropan creature Arno is multitask of concern and happiness… Something Xeride's sensors tell it to respond carefully to…

"…Thank you, Arno. That means a lot. You're more of a Maetropan than I gave you credit for." Gabriel answers for his and Xeride's sake before poising for battle. "But right now, take Edgar and get out of here! I won't die, but Ryouga won't get that Daemon Edge, I promise that."

"You really think you're capable of that?" Ryouga counters with a mix of amusement and growing rage in his voice. "And what's with this act? You consider yourself Edgar's friend now? After all the grief you gave him? You even bit my hand to align yourself with Gedharm! You think jumping sides to whoever you think is _winning _will bring you closer to you precious Maetropa?" he scoffs. "If that's the case, then just up with me, _again_. I mean, you'd do whatever it takes to go back to your home, right? So what another betrayal or two to you?"

Ryouga's frustration grows when a ray green light envelops Gabriel as he self-casts the movement booster, Quicken.

"Even a mutt knows pride when it comes to protecting his friends. I can't let you go along any farther than you have!" Gabriel answers. "I can't return to Maetropa, at least not return knowing good kids like Rocky and Tara are going to pay with their lives. And," he continues a bit uneasily. "Standing against you like this…it's…the least I can do to make it up to the true friends behind me…"

"Gabriel…" Xeride smiles.

"This is a bit scary but the wind around Gabriel is roaring to seize victory." Arno notes before remembering it has a mission to carry out.

"So… You're willingly going to throw your life away for **Edgar's **sake? Is that what you're telling me?!" Ryouga growls.

"I… I just want to believe in those ideals, even if I'm not sure what to think myself. That's why… That's why you'll never get your hands on this or any of the Daemon Edges!"

Gabriel's threats prove the final straw for Ryouga when he charges at him in a rage. Before Ryouga's giant claw could blow a hole through the backstabbing Maetropan, Quicken's abilities kicked in, only leaving a quickly dispelled illusion in his place.

The fact his giant claws suddenly start gushing with blood after doing the attack doesn't lift his mood either. Being forced to guard against lightning quick sneak attacks because he's too pissed to try and concentrate and anticipate the next move only makes things worse.

On the spectators end, Xeride is just pleased to see his strategy coming along smoothly, but something is still off…

"Arno, why are still here? Gabriel can only hold Ryouga off for so long. Arno?"

If Xeride has emotions, _being uneasy _is what he'd feel when watching the half-beast sit there blankly whistling and making "wind-like" effects. _Utter fear _would be his feeling when Arno turns his way looking just as blankly.

"The wind…" it states.

"The wind…?" Xeride repeats.

"The wind says I can't run away. It's wishing me the best." Despite the blank look on it's face, Arno's expression tighten with resolve when it gets on all fours to move in front of Edgar and open a magic circle clear emanating with light. "I want to protect Master and stop the wind's crying."

"The wind…can cry…?" Xeride struggles to process.

"It cries every time its children and good friends fight. It cries when it loses them even more."

"_**Is this all you're capable of, Maetropan?!**_" Ryouga roars when given another slash from the sides followed up by one to the back. "_**Stop being so damn predictable**__**!!**_"

With a mixture of desperation, fatigue and rage drowning him, Ryouga successfully shatters all mental limiters allowing his demonic aura to explode and roar with a brilliance that could possibly even force Lynn to cringe!

There's a saying amongst Summoners: Of all energies the powers emitted from the creatures of Silturn are the most potent and poisonous. Possessing the ability to either morph the malice hearted into living Onis or incinerate a soul from the physical core…

It's unsaid what becomes to the wielder of such a great aura but as for Ryouga, focusing his power into one point while maintaining his sanity amongst unspeakable strain and destruction it places on mind and body. When his body didn't rip away at his skin to find release for the stream of power, the surroundings around him did!

Gabriel finds himself no exception to the situation when his attempt at a drive-through attack into the torso results in his taking the brunt of the aura's release with the pressure only building up as he remains suspended in midair. However, being burned to a cinder under awesome demonic power is the farthest from Gabriel's current dangers.

"_**YOU… **__**Just go down**__**!!**_" Ryouga roars when giving Gabriel a savage blow that has him emulating a rock set ablaze skipping over water and the most importantly, finally got him to lose hold of the Gohen.

"Gabriel!" Xeride calls out.

"_**Edges… Daemon Edges…! I **__**will have them**__**!!**_" Ryouga roars when unleashing another (yet far more potent) shockwave of demonic energy, this time, at Gabriel and the Gohen!

**Rage at it peak! What lives or is destroyed means nothing to the desperate Ryouga!**

Despite the impending destruction about to hit their allies, Arno holds its position. Hearing only the howls of the crying wind, the child of wind is unaware of Edgar's signs of recovery.

"Ryouga… Stop it…" The young Edge Fencer growls with hues of crimson appearing in his slowly opening eyes…

**Only the clash of ambition and duty await…**

**To be continued…**

--

(Notes)

Believe it or not, before ever working on this fic or conceptualizing it to be written the way it is, the first real chapter I ever written a little hardcopy scene for was the showdown of **Day 9**. But, when I eventually started writing the actual chapter things turned out completely different from how I planned it (to an extent anyway).

The real thing that caught me off guard was the total length of the chapter. It started to get so long and hard to write and there was so much I wanted to do in such a short time when all the sacrificing, balancing and finalizations were done, what was simply supposed to be a different version of the first Ryouga fight turned into an over 30 page long event full of flashbacks, character relationship buffers, appearance from other characters and scenes I never intended on writing and Mono Shift action. Forcing me to split it into two parts (the latter half I'm **still **trying to finish up)!

Well, the first noticeable thing from the game was the battle with Ryouga. At first, the original version was thought up under the idea that Edgar and Arno were going to be the story focus but the scene to have Gabriel rush in and stop Ryouga as he did was always in the plan. While the game had Gabriel show up when he does to pull the ol' "weaken the overpowered bad guy so the heroes can trounce him" bit I always felt it didn't do any of the characters any real justice in that specific situation.

Especially since I was now writing the fic to focus on Lynn and Ryouga. I really wanted to get into Ryouga's head and really show just how much he values his friendship with Edgar/Aera but at the same time, deeply cares for the only person he calls family and was finally pitted in a situation where he couldn't have things the way he tried so hard have it and finally had no choice but to fight but did so half-heartedly (until Gabriel shows up. Someone he can easily go all out on without batting an eyelash) and thus, brings about his downfall. Before realizing what must finally be given up to make sure his friend survives…

Under that notion, Edgar/Aera fought simply out of self-defense but unlike the torn Ryouga had one goal and a strong partner by their side and…won. I really did enjoy making up that little back-story for Ryouga. One of the more fun things to write.

I'm pretty sure Ryouga doesn't use shockwave attacks in the game but since Knuckle class users are open to the skill and how he always has his aura flaring up at every possible moment to threaten you, I'd figure a powerful wave of concentrated demonic energy shouldn't be all that far off from his moveset.

The last thing I want to note is Arno's behavior during its chat with Xeride. Arno is said to have its mood change like the wind (though is rather spacey and clumsy throughout the game) and claims to have a powerful bond with it. With the situation as it is I figured if the wind can pick up the grim coming of death in the air, Arno (being a self-proclaimed child of wind) will feel hear its cry and become serious with it.

Gabriel and Ryouga are both noted as friends of the wind simply due because most of the spells they use are wind based.


End file.
